While I Slept
by noir raven dravenwood
Summary: Ken is put in a coma after he is hit by a car and now Ran has to cope with loseing Ken and finding love only to have Ken awaken. RxK RxOC
1. an accident of chance

Hello all! This is my first Weiss story and Ran is a little um way ooc so bare with me it will all make sense soon enough...  
so any way Read and review and i injoy flames just as much as anythig else because they are helpful so anything is accitable. Thanks and have fun.

* * *

Chapter 1: An accident of chance1:30am Sunday

Ken felt himself shiver wakening up to the cold night blanket less because of a certain redhead who had stole all of the covers and wrapped them around himself.

Ken sighed and looked at his lover sleeping soundly on his stomach the blankets tucked firmly under his body.

Ken knew it was a bad idea to shake his koi awake so he decided to play dirty. Ken lightly started to nibble on Ran's ear murmuring into it lightly.

"Wake up koi." Ran grumbled and snuggled further into the warmth Ken no longer had.

Ken flicked his tongue into Ran's ear then nipped sharply on his lobe.

Ran grumbled and looked at the playful Ken. "What?"

Ken smiled and kissed Ran lightly. "I'm cold." Ran looked at the naked Ken lying next to him.

"Curl into the covers." Ken raised and amused eyebrow. "I would Ran but it seems you have taken them all."

Ran looked at his massive roll of blankets and smiled sheepishly at Ken. He rolled over to his sided and opened the blankets enough so Ken could slip in.

Ken snuggled into Ran as the older man wrapped the blankets around them both tucking them in tightly.

Ran smiled and kissed Ken deeply. Ken smiled and nuzzled Ran kissing him back. "Sorry Ken."

Ken smiled and wrapped his arms around Ran. "Its not the first time you've done it. Of course the first time, I tried to shake you awake and you punched me in the nose."

Ran blinked and kissed Ken's nose briefly. "Sorry Ken."

Ken smiled slightly and gave Ran a quick kiss. "No worries koi, I like watching you sleep all bundled up like a burrito."

Ran chuckled and snuggled into Ken sighing deeply. Ken kissed soft red hair and listened to Ran's breathing even out signaling the fist comings of sleep.

Ken smiled loving the feel of Ran in his arms them bundled up tightly together. He finally had something to live for; Ran was his life and the center of his world. Ken sighed and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

9:30am

Ran's eyes fluttered open as daylight streamed in through his window.

Ken was sprawled out on to of him his slow study breaths ghosting across his chest.

Ran sighed deeply kissing soft brown locks lightly so as not to wake his sleeping love.

Ran gently brushed his fingers over Ken's back marveling still at how soft of skin and how firm of muscles Ken had.

He loved the feel, smell, sight and taste of his lover. Ken was one of the few things that made his life what it was, livable.

Ran sighed as Ken grunted and mumbled something in his sleep. Ran chuckled a little as Ken said something else. "Yohji you ate my ice cream...Ran beat him up." Ran kissed Ken's temple. "But Ken koi you can beat Yohji up all on your own." Ken chuckled in his sleep smiling lightly. "I love you Ran." Ran smiled kissing Ken on the lips deeply.

Ken jerked awake and looked down at Ran who had a slight pout to his face.

Ken blinked a few times then smiled kissing Ran deeply. "Morning koi." Ran smiled and tickled Ken lightly.

He loved the way he could always find where Ken was ticklish and Ken could do the same to him, he loved the sound of Ken's voice and the words that came along with it, he loved the feel of waking up next to him every morning, he loved everything about Ken...well except how messy and soccer obsessed Ken was but even those things he could deal with.

Ken glared at Ran trying to hold back his laughter. Ran smiled sweetly and pulled ken to him.

Ken sighed and looked into Ran's violet eyes. "You sure are playful this morning." Ran smiled nibbling his way along Ken's jaw.

Ken sighed and looked at the time. "Um...koi I have to get up I promised Omi I would go with him some where." Ran looked at Ken and pouted.

Ken sighed and kissed Ran deeply. "Sorry Ran but Omi is still my friend and he really wanted me to come." Ran sighed and kissed Ken lightly.

"I know." Ken smiled as he slipped out of bed pulling on a pair of boxers not caring weather they belonged to him or Ran.

He stretched a little and grabbed clean cloths. Ran slid out of bed grabbing Ken. "Can I join you in the shower Ken." Ken smiled and kissed Ran slowly.

"I would like that but we actually have to be kind of quick about it." Ran nodded and grabbed clean cloths and fallowed Ken to the bathroom.

The shower was warm and soothing as the two men shampooed one another's hair and bodies.

Ken slipped out first and dried of quickly. Ran looked at Ken for a while then smiled and they both got dressed and brushed their teeth.

Ken sighed when he looked at the time and heard Omi's voice from down the stairs. "Ken-kun are you ready yet?"

Ken sighed and padded over to the room quickly putting on socks and shoes. He headed down the stairs and smiled at Omi then gave Ran a deep kiss. Ran smiled and waved the two off as they took off down the street.

Ran smiled and touched his lips where Ken had kissed him. He looked around for something to do on a Sunday when the shop was closed.

He sighed and decided reading was best. He took his tea and snuggled down into his chair and pulled out his book. He hadn't been able to get much reading done lately due to Ken always interrupting him in a good way naturally.

10:00am

Ken smiled at Omi as they headed down to the Museum going to check out some sort of exhibit.

It wasn't his thing but him and Omi hadn't gotten to do much together recently so it was a good opportunity.

Omi was smiling brightly jabbering on. They stopped at a stoplight. Ken turned to Omi and smiled.

"So what is this exhibit on exactly?" Omi smiled and looked at Ken grinning from ear to ear. "

Well there are two new ones so I was hoping we could check them both out, one is all about Beckham and the other is the new space odyssey."

Ken smiled and patted Omi on the back. "I think I can handle that." Omi smiled and smacked Ken playfully.

"Ken-kun be nice." Ken grinned and headed off, as it was there turn to cross the street.

1:15pm

Ran watched Yohji stumble down the stairs around 1:00 that afternoon.

Yohji smiled weakly and flopped down on the sofa. "Where are the Chibi and Kenken?"

Ran shrugged and looked up from his book. "I think Omi talked Ken into going to the museum with him."

Yohji chuckled and lounged back. "Kenken in a museum now that is funny. About time jock boy got some brains."

Ran chucked his book at Yohji hitting the lanky blond in the head. "Ken is very intelligent though he hardly ever acts that way."

Yohji rubbed his head know just how intelligent Ken really was. He had been on a mission with Ken once where they had to act like a bunch of science nerds and Ken even out shined Omi on that mission.

Yohji chuckled a little. "I know I just like to tease. Kenken doesn't take it to heart, because he knows he is smart. Take a chill pill Ran I was just joking."

Ran growled and gave Yohji his death glare of you-insult-Ken-my-koi-again-and-you-will-have-a-katana-shoved-down-your-throat. Yohji flinched then smiled easily.

3:45pm

Omi was jabbering happily as him and Ken headed back from the museum and after a treat of some ice cream.

Ken was smiling happily. They were stopped by a stop light on an empty street. Ken sighed and looked at the little boy across the street playing with what looked like a new puppy.

The little black dog suddenly ran into the street and stopped while the little boy ran after him scooping the puppy up.

Ken heard the screeching of tires then saw the white car speeding right towards the little boy. Before he could think he bolted into the street and pushed the small child out of the way of the car.

Omi watched in horror as his best friend ran into the street pushing a child out of the way of an on coming car getting hit dead on in the process.

The little boy escaped with a scratch while Ken bounced off the roof of the car hitting the asphalt as the car sped away.

Omi bolted to his friend and looked down at the dazed looking Ken. He called an ambulance holding back the tears for one last call.

Ran reached over and picked up the phone glaring at Yohji for being perverted. Omi's voice came over the line in one quick sentence.

"ThisisOmiKenranintothestreetandgothitbyacartheyaretakinghimtothehospitialnow."

Ran blinked a few times confused by the young boy. "Omi slow down I didn't catch a word of that." Omi's voice choked a little.

"Ran? Ran you have to come to Magic Bus Hospital right away Ken got hit by a car."

The phone slipped from Ran's hands as he sat there dazed. Yohji looked at Ran then picked up the phone.

"Chibi what's wrong." Omi sniffed still trying to hold back the sobs. "Yohji you have to get down here to the hospital right away Ken got hit by a car."

Yohji blinked then nodded slamming the receiver down and grabbing Ran by the collar rushing out the door and to the hospital only a few blocks away.

Ran was numb. He kept hearing the same words over and over again. "Ken, car, coma." What the doctors told him made no since at all.

Ken couldn't be in a coma Ken was to strong for that. Omi's voice broke his thoughts. "Can we see him?" The doctor nodded and looked at the three men.

"Yes he was oddly unharmed except for a few scratches and the coma so I think it would be fine." Omi nodded and held Ran's hand tightly. "You want to go see Ken-kun right Ran?"

Ran nodded dumbly as his sister's voice suddenly snapped him out of his daze.

Aya ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Ran I got here was soon as I could. I'm so sorry. Is Ken alright?" Omi cleared his throat a little.

"He was hit by a car while saving a little boy. He is alive and fairly unharmed but he is in a coma Aya-chan." Aya blinked then looked at her brother knowing what he had gone through with her.

"He'll be fine Ran, Ken is a fighter he'll be awake in no time." Ran nodded looking off into space.

The doctor led them to the white room where Ken lay on a bed. Ran stood there for a long time just looking at Ken's sleeping face.

Suddenly before he could stop himself he slapped Ken as hard as he could. "WAKE UP!" Ken didn't move and inch.

Ran sank to the floor holding Ken's hand tightly in his crying. "No Ken you can't do this to me I need you. Ken please wake up."

* * *

well there is chapter one i hope you all like it even though it moves a little quickly but everything elase will move a little slower. Oh and I'm sure you all hate me for putting Ken in a coma but I have my reasons, and don't worry you'll still see Kenken. Byebye!  
  



	2. only the beginning

this is in Ran's POV because I felt like putting in in first person.  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last time but oh well. I do not own the Weiss boys.  
I would like to thank my reviewers!  
Fybac: Wow thank you so much for the advice you gave me I didn't even realize I did that. I will be more careful in the furture. I"m a little to lazy to change it though. But I'm glad you like it. (No worries I didn't feel like you were riping on me. I need the help so thank you greatly.)

BHidaka: I'm glad you like the story and look I updated just for you. It make me happy you like my story. So thank you for the kind words.

* * *

As soon as we got home from the hospital I flopped down in my bed and sobbed. Gentle fingers running through my hair woke me. I rolled over slightly and moaned Ken's name as I opened my eyes to see my sister smiling sadly at me. Her dark eyes were filled with unshed tears and her hair tumbled loosely out of her normal braids. "Will you be alright if I go back to school Ran?" I looked up at the blank whiteness of my ceiling and sighed heavily. "Yeah." My voice feels hose and ragged from crying so much. Aya nodded sadly and left me alone.

I dozed off and feel into sweet dreams of Ken and me together. The park was bright and sunny as I sat and watched Ken kick a soccer ball around. He stopped and jogged over to me smiling. "Care to play me Ran?" He asked in that rich yet soft voice of his that made my body tingle. Looking at the black and white ball then into Ken's huge pleading brown eyes I gave in and played Ken lousing horribly. It was fun running around with Ken seeing him smile like a child.

The moonlight was bright casting my room in an odd gray glow when I awoke. I slid off my bed and slipped into some flannel pants leaving my chest bare. I stood by the window pressing my head to the cool glass staring up at the lonely moon looking down at me. The world was asleep, as I stood here awake watching the moon as she watched me with silent pity. Her beautiful silver face and deep gray eyes watched over the world as we slept, ever knowing goddess. I knew she remembered the night Ken and I got together, the moon was full much like it is now.

::Flash back::

The moon was full lighting up the silent night as the four of us returned home. There was so much pain coming from the silent brunet next to me. He had tried to save all of the kids but some were far beyond our help. I stopped the car as Omi and Yohji got out and went inside. I sat there for a long time being comfortable in the silence with Ken. He sighed deeply and looked over at me. "Aya after we both take a shower will you take a walk with me?" I nodded lightly as he smiled and got out of the car.

The night was still and so quiet as Ken and I strolled down the path through the park. Ken stopped at the small soccer field he usually plays at with the kids and grabbed my hand. "One of the kids that was hurt was one of the kids I coach." He said quietly. I pulled him in to my arms and held him tightly as he sobbed into my neck. I buried my face in his hair and tried to find words to comfort him but nothing seemed to be the right thing to say.

Feeling Ken cling on to me as his tears halted and his breathing started to slow was a strange feeling to say the least. He pulled his head up and looked at me with shining brown eyes. "Ran I love you." My heart sped up as Ken kissed me deeply holding me tightly.

The park was pleasant as we walked around it all that night seeking comfort in one another. Ken seemed to lighten up and smile as we walked hand in hand chatting and kissing. I knew I loved Ken then and I knew I would love him forever.

::End flashback::

Soft footsteps crossing the hall fallowed by a soft knock on my door pulled me out of my retrieve. Big blue eyes looked into mine pleading written all over a young face made me feel less alone. Omi silently stepped into my room and closed my door his eyes now averted to the floor. "Ran can I stay in here with you to night?" I nodded lightly as I crossed to my bed and slipped into it fallowed by the youngest team member. I hugged Omi tightly as he began to cry. Soon we both cried ourselves to sleep.

Sunlight hurt my closed eyelids as it streamed in through my window. I sighed and pulled the warm body closer to me and buried my face into soft hair. Something wasn't right about this body. The slender slightly shorter frame felt odd in my arms and the smell wasn't right, instead of sweet apple spice it was more of a flowery smell. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at glowing golden hair. I released the younger boy and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

A knock sounded at my door and I grumbled as Omi tried to fully join the land of the living. A tall slender form stood at my door looking a little lost and sad. "Manx is here." I nodded lightly and looked at my clock more than surprised to see it read well past 1:00 pm. I fallowed Yohji and Omi down to the kitchen where Manx and Birman sat quietly. Manx smiled up at me sadly. "How is Ken?" Yohji shrugged and flopped down in the chair pulling out a cigarette lighting it up. Normally I would have yelled at him but now it didn't seem worth it. "Ken's alive. He was fairly unharmed nothing major, nothing broken." Yohji answered after letting a slow breath of smoke leave his lungs. Manx nodded as Birman sat by quietly. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you boys this but we can only give you one month off. If Ken is not awake by then we'll have to find a substitute for Ken just as a temporary measure." I nodded and headed up the stairs to shower and dress. I needed to see Ken.

The hospital room was quiet except for the beeping of Ken's heart monitor. The white walls and sterile smell made me sick, and it brought back so many memories of my sister being in a room like this. The doctor came in and smiled at me brightly. She looked to young to be a doctor with her long brown hair pulled back and slight slender face making her look Omi's age. "I'm Dr. Mazaki." A curt nod was all I cared to give I hated doctors and I hated hospitals. "Mr. Hidaka is doing rather well for how hard that car hit him, the man who hit him was arrested this morning." My head perked up at that and the doctor smiled brightly at me. "Mr. Fujimya would you mind helping take care of Mr. Hidaka? All you need to do is when you come here to see him just move his limbs to make sure his muscles don't deteriorate." I nodded and looked down at Ken as the clicking of shoes in the hall singled the retreat of Dr. Mazaki.

Soft shaking woke me as I looked up slightly only to see Ken still sleeping. I looked over to see the doctor smiling at me. He dark hair and gray eyes shined brightly as she smiled a bit sadly. I sat up slowly and blinked at her. She grabbed Ken's chart and looked it over. I watched her for a long time as she flipped through the pages. She set the sliver clipboard back on the foot of the bed and then looked at me. "We have to take him in for some brain scans so you'll have to wait here if you want to see him once he comes out." I nodded slowly as a few other doctors came in and put Ken on a stretcher taking him away.

I sat in the plain white room for several hours before Kern and doctor Mazaki came back. She smiled at me and sat on a chair. "You'll be pleased to know Mr. Fujimya that he shows substantial brain activity and there seems to be no damage however we can't seem to explain why he is in the coma or how long he will remain that way. We have to assume that his coma will be short lived a month at the least to a year at the most." I rolled my eyes and glared at the good doctor. She was a nice lady but still she looked no older than my sister and she didn't know a thing. She smiled pleasantly at me and walked out the door. I had to give her credit for telling me what was going on that was slightly more than they did with my sister.

I flopped down into bed the second I got home. My light yellow room seemed so empty. I looked at the book I ad been reading and picked it up flipping to the page I had been reading. Yohji walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. "Any info about Ken?" I looked at the older man and sighed deeply. "Dr. Mazaki informed me that Ken had no substantial brain damage and it could be anywhere from a month to a year before Ken wakes up." Yohji pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at me. "That is good news a month to a year...lets hope for the month. The chibi isn't doing so good, he seems very angry." I felt curious as I looked into deep emerald green. "What do you mean?" Yohji sighed deeply and dropped back down on the bed. "He threw his computer out of the window." I blinked rapidly. "He left a little while ago, he said he needed to go to the park." I sighed deeply now worried about the little blond.

The room stayed silent for a long time I dozed off along with the playboy. When I woke there was a small boy curled on the foot of my bed his blond hair glowing dimly in the fading light. I smiled sadly at Omi and put a blanket over him. Blue eyes opened and looked blurrily at me. "Gomen Ran." I smiled and lay down next to Omi. "No need to be sorry Omi I need a friend as much as you do." Omi smiled lightly and curled up a little closer to me. Yohji came in a few minuets later and slept with us.


	3. the place in between

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss.

So this is chapter three told in Ken's POV from his place in um the place between worlds. this chapter is kind of odd I know but it will make more sense later on...I hope...

Well anyway I got this chapter out rather quickly. I'm so proud!

A thanks to my nice reviewers!

**Siberian-emerald:** Um I'm glad you like it. Sorry I almost made you cry I didn't mean that to happen. But I guess it makes me happy in a depressed kind of way. Oh and if you like angst just you wait it gets worse...and no I don't kill Ken. I just put him through hell. Poor Kenken. Oh and by the way I love your story _What a Boy Wants._

**Spawn of Hell:** First of all spiffy name! Yes all the Weiss boys do need a friend. Even though Aya is a jerk and has a hard time seeing it most of the time. I'm glad you like it though. Oh and I really like your story too. _Crimson Addiction._ Very good.

* * *

I felt like I was floating in and endless sea. I slowly opened my eyes to a haze of white fog, I looked from side to side and all I saw was more fog. I slowly started walking and the fog opened then closed around me. The Koneko came into sight and I stopped looking at the empty shop windows. Where had every one gone? I walked forward and opened the unlocked door. "Ran! Omi! Yohji!" The place was deadly silent. My heart started to pound faster in my chest, Ran couldn't have left me. I bolted up the stairs and flung open the door to the small room Ran and I had shared. The yellow walls stared back blankly at me mocking me horribly. I ran to Omi's then Yohji's room the same thing greeted me each time, ugly walls mocking me for lack of items. I felt my heart plummet to the ground and shatter. They had left me here all alone.

The mission room suddenly popped into my head. I bolted down the stairs and into the basement. Cold cement walls looked back at me. The couch and TV were gone. Omi's super computer no longer sat in the corner running scans like it constantly did. "Ran where are you?" I knew I sounded like a pathetic puppy. The sound of footsteps on metal stairs caused me to spin around. Kase looked back at me sneering. "Hello Kenken." I stepped back as he came closer until my back was to the wall and he was hovering in front of me. "Poor little Kenken no one loves him." My mouth went dry. "You're wrong Kase Ran loves me." The chuckle that left his mouth made my blood run cold. "You have always been stupid. Ran doesn't love you. You know where you are Ken? You are in a coma because you had to get yourself hit by a car. Ran doesn't love you Ken and I bet when you wake up he will have moved on and found another warm body to snuggle up to." I threw a punch contacting with Kase's face, my anger having taken control of me. "Your wrong Kase! Ran loves me and I love him!" Kase snickered at me and headed up the stairs. "Have it your way Kenken but when you see I'm right it will crush you heart and soul, and I will just sit back and laugh." He vanished as his words rang through my mind.

I ran up the stairs and threw open my door. My bed sat just below the window where it had always been. My soccer stuff was scattered about my room and my posters still hung on my walls just like I always had them. I sighed deeply in relief and feel to my bed sobbing. I calmed my self down and slowly stood walking back into the hall. I slowly turned to the stairs when I heard them creek.

Huge glass gray eyes looked at me blankly. I stepped back and looked at the small girl on the stairs. She looked to be about five years old, he skin was a sickly pallor of white bordering on gray, her hair was stick strait and the color of the silver moon shimmering lightly in some unknown light. She was wearing a European Victorian age type dress gray ruffles at her neck and wrists. Every thing about the girl seemed gray including her facial expression of young lips pressed together huge eyes showing no life. I smiled lightly looking at the creepy child. "Your friends are not here." Her young a little to adult voice whispered lightly. "I have no friends...will you be my friend?" She cocked her head lightly looking at me with what I thought was hope and pleading. "Ur sure. Do you know where my friends went little girl?" Her lips twitched into a smirk. "It is not where your friends have gone but rather where you have ended up." I blinked and looked out a near by window the white fog closing around my happy little home. "Where am I?" She continued to look at me eyes unblinking.

She stared at me her void like eyes searching my soul. "Will you be my friend?" I kneeled to her level and smiled brightly. "Yes. But if you really want to be friends I need to know your name first." Her little face looked away from me and out into the white oblivion. "Annabel." He voice was soft as she whispered her name like a lost dream. "Well Annabel." She looked at me for a long time and one gray hand came and gently touched my face brushing away tears. "Why are you crying?" I smiled and pulled the little girl into a tight hug. "Kase made me cry. His words hurt me deeply." Annabel blinked as I released he slowly. Her head was tilted to one side and she looked at me thought evident in her big gray eyes. "How can words hurt you when you looked unharmed?" I blinked and laughed a little. "They don't hurt me physical they just make me hurt here." I placed my hand over my heart and she nodded in understanding.

Annabel sat on my bed her dull gray shoes swing back and forth as she kicked her feet. I sat next to her and flopped back onto the bed. "Annabel what are you?" Her little feet stilled ad her head drooped a little. "I am what is in between life and death." I shot up and looked at the little girl for a long time. "So I am in a coma?" She nodded lightly not meeting my eyes. "Will you still be my friend?" I rested a hand on her shoulder. "Yes." She nodded and started kicking her feet once again.


	4. new teammate old pain

Hello I'm back again. Um I don't own weiss nor do i plan to. Oh and Ran is way ooc but hay um he needed to be. Omi is slightly ooc but it tells why so that should be ok. review please. thank you!

* * *

Ran slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his empty room. It had been a month since Ken's accident and now they were going to have to deal with a new person. He didn't know how well Omi would handle the situation though; the little blond had been rather violent and angry lately. He sighed and continued to stare blankly at his yellow wall as sunlight filtered in through his window. I soft knock sounded at his door causing him to roll over and look Omi who was standing with his head hung low. He crossed the room and flopped down on the bed curling up next to his leader. A small smile twitched at Ran's lips as big blue eyes looked up at him. "Ran do you blame me for Ken's accident?" Violet eyes blinked several times a small sad look came over the redheads face. "No, not at all. Ken made the choice of saving that boy. Omi it's not your fault." The small blonde nodded and buried his face in a pillow.

Cool pale fingers ran through corn silk hair trying to calm the young blond. I deep sigh sounded as Omi flopped over on his back and looked up at blank white. "Is thinking that you caused Ken's accident part of why you have been so angry lately?" The petit blond nodded and sighed. "Well part of it. I don't know Ran. Anger actually feels kind of goodâ€it drowns out the pain and guilt." Ran nodded rolling over on his back knowing what Omi was going through. "Ran you've been really great through all of this. I was so afraid that you would close yourself off again after Ken worked so hard to open you up." He sighed deeply and looked over at the youngest assassin. Omi got up and left the redhead to his thoughts.

The shop was quiet for a long time till the girls came in but even they were more sedated over the past week since the shop reopened. Once they had found out about Ken and his accident it was hard for them to take it was even harder for them to take the fact that they were hiring another worker after a month if Ken hadn't woken up. The girls chatted ideally and smiled at the boys actually buying flowers mostly to send to Ken. Ken's hospital was covered in flowers and other gifts, which were now being stored in his bedroom.

Ran sighed deeply as he looked at the time then at all the girls. "We will be closing soon." The girls nodded and quietly left while the boys cleaned up the shop. Manx entered and smiled at them. "Your new teammate will be here tonight." Omi muttered something darkly and Yohji smiled. Ran nodded and went back to work while the female secretary stood there silently for a long time. "I know how hard this is for you boys. I'm sorry." The small blond threw down his broom and ran up to the safety of his room. The lanky blond shook his head and looked at his leader who just shrugged, sadness reflected in violet eyes. "He'll be here at nine. Try and make him feel welcome he is new to everything." Yohji nodded and smiled as the red haired female left.

The gate came down and locked and the oldest assassin turned to his leader. "Ran I think you should talk to Omi. He won't speak to me. I think he is afraid that I am trying to take Ken's place as his best friend." The tall redhead nodded lightly giving the tall blond a sorry look. "Ken has been with Omi for a very long time, to him losing Ken is like losing a brother. Be patient Yohji he'll get better just give it time and some space." The playboy nodded and looked at the tiled floor. "What do you think the new guy will be like?" Ran shrugged and patted the older assassin on the back. "What ever he is like we will have to put up with him. Omi is giving up his room and sharing with me so the new guy won't take Ken's room. He doesn't want Ken to feel like we replaced him when he wakes up." The taller blond nodded and headed up the stairs.

Nine 'o' clock struck and three boys waited glumly. Omi seemed to be ready to kill and the fact that he was playing with his darts was very disconcerting. It was a good thing that Omi had yet to pull a Farefello and start licking them or stabbing himself. The tall blond seemed almost edgy and jumpy. Ran seemed pissed and had slipped into his icy mask and harsh scowl. A knock on the door sounded and Yohji got up and smiled at the boy now at the door. Deep brown almost black eyes met emerald green and smiled lightly. Yohji let the young man who was about 20 years of age slip into the kitchen. The boy smiled lightly and took a small step forward. "Hello I'm Mazaki Kenji, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Omi snorted and threw one of his daggers into the wall and left. Kenji looked to the tall redhead who nodded and fallowed the small blond. He glanced over his shoulder at the tall blond and smiled nervously. "Ignore them they are just in a bad mood. Give it a few days and they'll warm up. We were all very close to Ken and it's unnerving to all of us that he is in a coma." Kenji nodded tossing to long black bangs into his eyes then blowing them out.

Ran settled next to Omi in bed and pulled out his book. Omi huffed and got out of bed and logged onto the net. Ran glanced over at what Omi was doing then went back to reading. The little blond was typing away rapidly at his computer, talking to the only person who he thought understood him. Silentshadow was the only person who understood him like Ken did.

_Silentshadow: What's happening?_

_Forgottenboy: The new guy came._

_Silentshadow: Oh I see. Omi don't worry he'll never be able to replace Ken._

_Forgottenboy: I know that its just I'm afraid he is going to try._

_Silentshadow: I see your point I know if any one ever tried to replace Farefello or Schu I'd kill them._

_Forgottenboy: I'm glad you see it my way Nagi. Guess the new guys name._

_Silentshadow: Um Bob?_

_Forgottenboy: No you smart ass! His name is Kenji. If he turns out to be an always smiling klutz I may just kill himâ€or beg Schu to screw up his head a little bit._

_Silentshadow: I'm sure no begging would be involved. Schu likes Ken remember? _

_Kenjiâ€that is kind of ironic if you think about it. What weapon does he use?_

_Forgottenboy: Hell if I know. He just got here. _

_Silentshadow: Hum I see. Hay Omi I got to go Schu is getting into my thoughts again, sorry I can't talk longer._

_Forgottenboy: Night Nagi._

The small blond logged off and flopped into the bed with Ran. Ran looked down at the lump of a person formally known as Omi. "What's wrong?" blue eyes met violet and then turned to the side. "Kenji it's just so close to Ken's name. Ran I'm afraid he is going to replace Ken and we'll just forget about him." The redhead set down his book and put his reading glasses on top of it. "Omi None of us will ever forget Ken. Plus Ken isn't dead he is just sleeping, a very long deep sleep. He will wake up soon and we can all go back to the way we were. I'll have my lover back in my arms, Yohji will have his best friend back and you will have your brother." Omi nodded and hugged Ran tightly then turned out the light. "Thank you Ran good night." Ran patted Omi on the head and rolled over trying to sleep.


	5. Kase sucks, meet death

Well hello I'm back! Sorry I've been busy school is trying to kill me.  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
Thank you Mochiino ai for your kind review it makes me happy. So thanks again and I can't wake Kenken up just yet I still have plans for the other boys. /evil laugh/ hum I mean well yes I have plans for them and Ken so he needs to stay sleepy sleepy for a while till then have a nice um day.

* * *

Days turned into months of my self-loathing and constant pestering by Kase. Annabel was sweet in he own way but she kicked ass when she got mad at Kase for hurting me. Who knew a six year old could have so much power. So here I am sitting in a chair listening to Kase and I'm beginning to hate my self and sadly my koi. "You know Ken, Ran and I aren't all that different. We both found you an easy toy and he will betray you, but I can guarantee that his betrayal will hurt ten times more than mine. Do you know why?" I rolled my eye wishing Annabel would come back from where ever she disappeared to in this world between worlds. "No Kase enlighten me." He smirked and leaned into me. "Because you are so in love with him you are blind to anything else. You gave yourself to him body, heart and soul. I was only your friend and make out buddy. His rejection will kill you from the inside out." I flinched as he bit my neck harshly.

Annabel glared darkly at Kase and then smiled wickedly at me as a man showed up behind her. This guy was hot. He was in tight leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt that clung to his well-muscled body. His ebony hair and black eyes were sexy. He flashed me a smile and glared at Kase who turned whiter than the annoying fog around us. "Kase you are in deep shit. Annabel says you have been bothering her. Plus you are not to be outside of hell. You better get back now before I get really angry. You don't want to see me angry Kase it is not a pleasant thing." Kase nodded and vanished in a blink. The man smiled at me and flopped down in a chair looking me over. "Hello." I nodded and looked to Annabel. "I'm Garret or the god of death. No I am not the devil just death big difference." I blinked a few times. "If your death dose that make Anna life?" The guy chuckled.

Our discussion over life and death and where Anna fell was rather interesting. Anna was where people go when they are in comas, because they are neither living or dead they are right in between. You can't fully be alive unless you are awake and you can't be dead until all body functions have stopped. So when you sleep you also come to Anna's world. It was kind of confusing to say the least but really cool. "So when I wake up from my coma will I remember any of this?" Garret looked to Annabel and smiled slightly as she dangled her legs off of the table. "It depends on what Annabel wants." I looked over at the creepy little girl who was now somehow my friend.

Big gray eyes looked up at me peering into my soul. Her perfectly strait squared hair glistened as I diverted my eyes. "I will let you choose my friend." I smiled at her. She was creepy looking but a total sweetie unless you happened to tell her you didn't want to be her friend or you happened to be Kase. "I would like to remember you Anna. I would also like to remember what Kase said so when I go back to Ran I can love him all the more because I will not only prove Kase wrong but I will prove the doubt he placed in me wrong." Anna nodded the looked at Garret. "It will still be a while before you wake up Ken." I nodded sadly and looked at the floor. I missed my friends and my koi.

All I wanted was to go home. I wanted to be wrapped in Ran's warm arms and tell him of what Kase said to me then have him kiss my fears away while he held me tight. I wanted to laugh with Omi and tease him about Nagi I wanted to tease Yohji and Schu for being flirts. I wanted to be teased and I wanted to eat Raman till I got sick. I wanted my home back.


	6. quiet talks and mission tests

Ran POV

I sighed deeply as I watched Kenji fumble under Omi's death glare. Who knew the kid could be so intimidating. I felt a little sorry for the new guy he was trying hard to learn to arrange flowers, and it couldn't be easy with Omi glaring at him and girls ogling him. I looked to Yohji for help and he nodded slightly to me.

"Ladies please leave Kenji alone, he is new here and he is not quite used to your charm and attention."

Several of the girls nodded and started ogling Yohji and or Omi and my self-while the others looked at the flowers. Kenji sighed in relief and I glanced at Omi. "Omi stop giving Kenji the death glare." Omi glared at me then pouted. I sighed deeply and looked at the clock. "We are closing up for lunch so buy some thing now or leave." I bit out harshly. I was agitated. Kenji was an idiot and knew nothing about flowers, Omi had been giving Kenji the I-hope-you-drop-dead-and-rot glare, and Yohji was his usual non- working smoking self. I _needed_ to see Ken just so I could know he was still there and he was the only one who could keep my sanity.

The girls left and I slammed down the gate and left with out a word. Omi and Yohji knew where I was off to so I wasn't worried. The air was getting slightly cooler than it had been over the past few days and it was a nice reprieve. I sighed as I came to the hospital and walked in. The hospital staff had gotten so used to seeing me first with my sister and now with Ken I swear I have my own visiting hours. I slipped into the room and pulled a chair next to Ken's bed. I always loved to watch him sleep but now all I wanted was for him to be awake. One month is too long to sleep for anyone.

Slumping down in the chair and taking my lovers warm soft hand I sighed deeply. "Ken you baka. I need you. Omi needs you, hell even Yohji needs you. Please Ken wake up." I went through this same dialogue every time and sadly nothing. I sighed and placed his hand to my lips. "We got a new member Ken. He seems nice. Omi's pissed. Ken if only you saw how much we need you. I hate to admit it but you are the one who holds this group together. You have a little of all of us in you and yet you are completely yourself. You are the tie that binds and with out you I feel we're falling apart." I sighed and kissed his soft lips oh so gently and rested my head on my arms while I held his hand. I was so sleepy I just needed to rest.

Kenji POV

They scare me to no end well at least Omi dose. Every time I'm around him he glares at me and looks like he wants to kill me. Yohji is a big flirt but a nice guy but he scares me too. Then there is Ran, he is quite possibly the most beautiful man I have ever set eyes on and he is quiet and calm. I think I'm falling for him. He was so patient this morning while teaching me what flowers were what and how to make arrangements. I really do think I'm in love.

Oh god the girls are touching me again. Ran why did you have to leave come back! Eep some one just touched my ass, maybe I should tell them I'm gay and they'll all go away. Omi is glaring at me once again. "Omi stop glaring at Kenji and act your age. You are acting like a spoilt little child." Go Yohji you tell him. Oh I am so glad that glare is not directed at me. All the girls in the shop run and frankly I don't blame them. "I'm not a child Yohji." The small blonde's voice is venomous and dark as he then storms out. Bye Omi. Yohji looks at me then closes the gate and flips the sign to 'closed'. I know I am giving him a puzzled look. "There is no way I am working alone with a new flower boy. Sorry Kenji but its just not my thing." Yohji smiles at me lazily. "I'm going out don't break anything." He then just ups and leaves.

I'm a naturally curious guy so exploration is the way to go. I slip up the stairs and stop at the first door on the right side of the hall. Yohji's room should be cool. I slowly open the door and flick on the light looking around for a while. On one side of his room by the window is his bed filled with leopard print sheets and what not, then a nightstand next to the bed and a dresser with mirror on the other side of the room. There are a few cloths scattered about but not much on the lines of fun and truth be told I do not want to know what he keeps in that night stand.

My room is next to Yohji's so nothing new there I look across the hall to what I'm guessing must be Ken's room, I'll check it out later. I go across the hall and down one door to Ran and Omi's room. One bed interesting there is a bookshelf a dresser and a computer desk then a night stand with a lamp and book on top. I cross the floor and look at the book. On top sits a pair of reading glasses that I can oddly see Ran wearing. I then see a picture of a cute brunet. His hair hangs in his eyes much like mine and he has beautiful turquoise eyes. He's hot. Must be Ken, he looks really happy just holding his soccer ball. I feel a little bad, this must be Omi's picture and if he found out I was touching his things he really would kill me.

I go down a door and swing it open. Ran's room was spotless and neat well this room is trashed and covered in soccer posters...what grown man sleeps on sheets with soccer balls? Ken must be the guy in the picture. He has a bed if you can call it that it's more like a mattress on the floor, and a nightstand. I walk over to the nightstand and pick up a pair of gloves. They feel a little heavy to be normal so I shove my hands in them and close my fists...tiger claws. Ken's weapon of choice I see. I then pick up the two pictures. One is of Ran and him sitting on a park bench kissing. Shit I guess Ran was dating Ken not Omi. The other picture is of Omi, Ran, and Yohji. Cute picture, Ken must have taken it. There is another picture further on the corner I pick it up and stare at the beautiful redhead who is smiling brightly. My heart stops. Ran is so beautiful. I'm really curious now. So I dig through Ken's nightstand finding a lot of pictures and a camera some lubricant, and not much else. Well so far all I know about Ken is he loves soccer coaches little kids and was dating Ran.

I sigh and go back to exploring the rest of the house. Not much to see they really do live like assassins.

Ran POV

I sighed deeply as wakefulness came over me. I heard a soft voice talking to Ken. I looked up at Omi who looked a little lost while looking down at his best friend. I smiled lightly at Omi who looked up at me. "Sorry did I wake you?" I shook my head and rubbed my face a little trying to clear the sleep from it. Omi smiled and I saw him give Ken's other hand a quick squeeze. I smiled and kissed Ken lightly then left with Omi.

Dr. Mazaki was in the hall talking to a nurse. She smiled at us and came over. "Hello Mr. Fujimya, Omi." Omi nodded and I bowed my head lightly. "How is Ken doing?" I asked lightly she gave me a sad smile then sighed. "I don't know when he'll wake up but we are doing our best. I fear it may be at least four or five more months but let us hope for sooner." I nodded and Omi gave the good doctor a slight bow as we left.

Omi was on the computer the second we got home. I stopped at Ken's open door and glared at the room. I slowly walked in and flopped down on his bed inhaling the scent of my lover. I sighed deeply and drifted to sleep.

Omi POV

I logged on hoping Nagi would be on. His name was active so I clicked on it.

_Forgottenboy: I HATE HIM AND HOPE HE DIES A HORRABLE DEATH! Oh and every one is taking his side._

_Silentshadow: Calm down Omi. I take it Kenji is the cause of all your newfound death wishes._

_Forgottenboy: Well him and Yohji. Kenji was checking out Ran._

_Silentshadow: Oh I see. Protecting your best friend's lover while he is asleep. Schu misses Ken. I have yet to tell him about the accident._

_Forgottenboy: Just think it and he'll figure it out._

_Silentshadow: I know but it is all a little hard. Schu saw Ken as a friend and well he doesn't have many friends, it would crush him to know. He would be pissed beyond hell to know that some one was checking out Ran while Ken is in a coma. _

_Forgottenboy: The doctor said it might be another four to five months before Ken wakes up. Nagi you have to tell Schu or else he'll think that Ken is no longer his friend and that would suck for Ken. _

_Silentshadow: Ok I'll try. Oh shit._

_Forgottenboy: What?_

_  
Silentshadow: Ken is in a COMA! Why the hell didn't you chibis tell me?_

_Forgottenboy: I told Nagi to tell you. Hi Schu!_

_Silentshadow: Hi. Tell me how did this happen and who the hell is Kenji and why is he checking out Ran and why haven't you killed him yet._

_Forgottenboy: Ken got hit by a car while saving a little kid. Kenji is our new member, so that is why I haven't killed him yet. As for why he is checking out Ran I have no clue. _

_Silentshadow: What's his code name._

_Forgottenboy: Um Korat(1) I think... some type of cat like that._

_Silentshadow: Schu is mean. I have to go Omi Schu gave me a bloody nose and I think I gave him a concussion. _

_Forgottenboy: Bye._

I logged off chuckling to my self when a light knock came to the door. I flung it open and glared at Kenji who took a few steps back. "Ran is asleep on um I'm guessing what is Ken's bed. What should we do?" I growled and glared. "Let him sleep." Kenji looked down his long bangs covering his eyes. "But Manx is here." I growled again and walked into Ken's room. I took Ran and shook him awake. Violet eyes looked at me sleepily. "Manx is here." He nodded and got up fallowing me down the stairs where Yohji and Kenji waited for us in the mission room.

The mission was a simple one to test Kenji out on. Go in kill some get out blow up the building. We got ready and headed out. Kenji held his double kodachi tightly. I sighed and glared out the window. The warehouse was small and easy to get rid of. Ran and Kenji went in while Yohji and I set up the explosives.

Ran came out dragging Kenji who proceeded to throw up once Ran dropped him. Manx wasn't kidding when she said new to everything. Ran gently rubbed Kenji's back as I pressed the happy button watching the small warehouse crumble. Ran looked up at me while Yohji looked at the small explosion. The building had enough to take out five more that size. "We'll talk later Bombay." Ran hissed to me. I nodded and hopped in the front seat. Yohji shook his head and started the engine while Ran helped Kenji in the car. I couldn't help but remember the first time Ken came to join me; he started giggling after he killed eight people. I knew then there was something not right with Ken, but later I learned that Ken had actually found it disturbing but it was the only thing he could do to keep from passing out or throwing up every where.

Ran tapped me on the shoulder as Kenji bolted to the bathroom. I smiled up at him then at Yohji. "Feel better?" I nodded. "Yeah blowing things up always makes me feel better." They both shook their heads then went up stairs. I sighed and looked over at Ken's bike sitting there like it had always been. I got out of the car and turned off the garage light and climbed the stairs to bed.

* * *

Hello again I decided to talk at the bottom this time. Well now you all know a little bit more about how Kenji thinks.  
  
Ken: You know dark I hate you. You put me in a coma and have some guy running after my koi. pout  
  
Dark: Um so....hay if your going to come in make yourself useful  
  
Ken: Dark dose not own Weiss.  
  
Dark: oh big thanks to my rewiewers! Spawn of Hell, Mochiino Ai, and Rune Essence. You make me so happy and thanks for the kind review.  
  
Ken: Oh and another thing you bring Kase back to mock me what else are you going to do?  
  
Dark: hope to see you all soon.

1. A type of cat from Thailand.


	7. running away from kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss just Kenji and Annabel  
thank you Spawn of Hell and Machoiino Ai for your reviews.  
Kenji is not a bastard he is just a sissy boy who happens to have a crush on Ran.

* * *

I sighed deeply as I looked down at Ken. It had been four months since he was put in his coma. Dr. Mazaki seems to be doing every thing she can...she has the same last name as Kenji, I wonder if they are related. I sighed and sit on the edge of the bed and hold Ken's hand. "Ken I know you are in there some where please wake up." His face is still relaxed and shows no sign of wakefulness. I kiss his hand lightly. "Ken I miss you." The door opens and I look into sad jade eyes oddly not belonging to Yohji. The tall redheaded German who once was my enemy looks at me then at Ken. From the look in his eyes I can tell he is probing Ken's mind. Schuldich sighs deeply and looks at me. "That kid has one messed up head." I blink then look down at Ken, kiss his head, and leave. I hate being around Ken when others are, I feel like I just need to be alone with Ken so when he wakes up I'll be the only one he sees.

I get home and look around the spotless shop. Kenji tries really hard, I'm just glad he stopped throwing up after every mission. Speak of the devil. The ebony haired boy comes in and smiles at me, I nod. "Ran can I talk to you for a moment." I nod and we both go over to the couch. I sit down and Kenji looks at the floor his hands fidgeting. "Ran I think I've fallen in love with you." Oh god I can't take this. I sit there looking in to very dark brown eyes when suddenly Kenji's lips are on mine. It feels good. I hate to admit it but I've need contact like this and Kenji is a great guy. I don't love him I can't but needing him is a different story. I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. His lips are so warm and so soft I can't help but moan.

I sit up in my sleep and look around my room then down to Omi sleeping. Another dream about Kenji. I have to stop this. I love Ken and I will always love Ken...but slowly I feel that love shifting over to Kenji. This past month I have only gone to see Ken twice. Omi has noticed and now resents me for it. The kid is no longer speaking to Yohji and every chance he gets he is verbally abusing Kenji. The young man takes it in stride and just smiles and ignores the little blond. I hate the way Omi treats Kenji, he is much too nice to be treated like that. My sister hates Kenji almost as much as Omi dose but I don't really think any one can hate Kenji as much as Omi dose.

I watch the moon looking at me, no longer in pity but in something darker something more painful. I sigh and roll over. I don't like looking at the moon she reminds me of a little girl I saw in a dream a few nights ago. Everything was so dark then this child comes out of the dark looking like a ghost in all gray, gray hair, gray eyes, gray skin. She was like the moon looking at me just standing there for a long time. Her small child like voice was odd and gave me chills. I remember what she told me. _"You can't let you heart turn for if it dose you will truly lose Ken. Your lies will be his death." _ She then faded into the darkness and left me in a cold sweat panting as I came into wakefulness. I shudder even thinking about it. What did the little girl mean? I can't think like this.

I slowly slip out of the bed and head down to the kitchen. The light is on and my instincts are screaming at me. I slowly crouch and push open the door. The little girl is sitting on the table looking at me. "Hello Ran." I reach for any weapon I can find, Kenji's kodachi happens to be close by. I slowly unsheathed it and slip into the kitchen and hold it at the little girl. She has to be six or seven her big gray eyes are cool as they regard me. "Can I ask you a question Ran?" I growl and glare at her. "Who are you?" She cocks her head and looks at me her perfectly strait hair shifting and shining in the light. "Annabel Mai Lei-Andrews. I am the keeper of dreams or those who drift between life and death, those who are like Ken." I growl again and hold the blade tighter ready to kill her if I have to. "What would you do Ran if you were to go to some one else and a while later Ken were to wake up? Would you return to him? What would you do Ran?" I shiver and glare at her. Why is she asking this? "Have you ever really loved him, or was he just another plaything like he was for Kase? He is my friend Ran and if you hurt him I will come back and you will slip into a sleep that you will never wake up from." Her eyes narrowed and she was no longer a creepy little girl but a dark demon. She then faded and the kodachi in my hand clattered to the ground.

Kenji walked in I know I was pale. He kneeled next to me and put his hand on my back. "Ran what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." I sit there shaking for a while before I look at him. His face is so kind his eyes so open and expressive. He is just so innocent. I pull him forward and kiss him deeply. I don't care any more I need him. The kiss is long and sweet, Kenji is soft and responsive. I hear the door swing and pull away. Omi is standing there his eyes promising death to the both of us. I feel Kenji recoil as Omi stalks closer and slaps me his eyes filled with tears. "I HATE YOU!" His tears a falling now as he turns and bolts out the door slamming it and breaking the window. I get up and stop Kenji from running after Omi. "He will kill you if you go after him." Kenji slumps and leans against the table looking as if he is about to cry. "Why dose he hate me so much?" I shrug and pull him close. "Don't worry about Omi I'll go get him. Kenji I can't explain his actions but I can mine. I love you Kenji." I turn and head up the stairs.

Yohji is sprawled across his bed when I shake him awake. He jumps up his wire ready. I narrow my eyes and he relaxes a bit. "Shit Ran you scared the hell out of me." I shrug and look at him. "Get dressed Kodou, Omi ran off." The lanky blond looked at me strangely then sighed. "Why did he do a thing like that?" My eyes look at the floor not wanting another member of Weiss to hate me. "I kissed Kenji and he saw." There is a long heave silence as I stand there. "Why did you do a thing like that?" Another long silence then movement and the sound of Yohji getting his shoes on. "We'll worry about that later we have to go find the chibi first." I nod and head to get my shoes on.

The night is cool and nice it is colder than it was meaning fall is on its way. I look around the street then at Yohji. He nods one way and starts to head off when I hear Ken's motorcycle. I turn just in time to see it speed off down the road. If that is Kenji I'm going to kill him myself. No one touches Ken's motorcycle but Ken. I head to the garage only to see Kenji coming out the door keys to his car in hand. "It was Omi!" I nod and glance at Yohji who is behind me. We get into Kenji's car and head off fallowing where we think Omi might have gone. Yohji is dropped off at the hospital to see if Omi is there while Kenji and I head to another spot Omi might have gone.

Omi POV

I stopped mattering where I was going. I knew I couldn't run that far so I just snuck around back and climbed up the fire escape into Ken's room. His leather jacket and keys were sitting there so I grabbed them. I snuck silently into Ran's room and pulled on jeans and a shier then Ken's jacket. I knew I needed gloves so I went back to Ken's room and grabbed his. I also stole the picture of him from Ran. He didn't need it any more anyway. I wanted to take Ken's bunkunks but I knew I couldn't. I grabbed my darts and started to head down the stairs. Kenji the little bastard heard me. I punched him and bolted taking Ken's bike and speeding off. Ran looked pissed when I passed him. I knew where I was going now. I had to get some place safe, some place that even if they did find me they would have a hell of a fight to get me back.

The road was empty and I knew the others weren't far off so I sped up. It was easy to slip into the allies and what not. Soon I got to where I needed and bolted up to the apartment. I felt bad but I just evaded the guard, it was either that or kill him. I pounded on the door as loud as I could. Crawford looked beyond pissed when he opened the door. He didn't have his glasses on and he looked odd out of his suit. It was kind of freaky. I pulled of the helmet and looked up at him. My eyes were burning with tears and he looked shocked that is if Crawford can ever look shocked. He opened the door a little more and I saw the other three standing there.

I lunged at Nagi knocking him to the ground and I sobbed into his chest. He gently patted my head and tried to get me off by pushing but I just held tighter. "Omi what happened?" A string of German curses sounded behind me. I looked over my shoulder at Schu who was now hugging Crawford looking ready to cry. Farefello and Crawford looked indifferent. "Did something happen to Ken? Is he ok?" I nodded and saw Schu relax a little. "Omi?" Nagi's voice sounded so concerned and his cobalt blue eyes were wide and worried. "Ran was kissing Kenji." Nagi growled and used his powers to get me off of him and on to the couch. "Omi stop crying right now. Tell me why you are so upset." The floor had nice patterns and was fun to look at. "They have replaced Ken. They replaced my best friend." I broke down into a new line of sobbing while I covered my face with my hands." The sudden warmth on my back of hands rubbing circles on my back was comforting. I leaned into the body next to me and all I could smell was blood.

I looked up into one gold eye and almost screamed but subdued my self and looked at Nagi. It was odd being comforted by Farefello but I guess he's never really seen any one cry before, well no one like me at least. In an odd way I knew Farefello loved Ken. Ken was the only person who ever faced him without fear of death and could almost take him on with out problem. "Hurting kitty makes God laugh. Abyssinian will pay." Omi giggled a little. "Farefello I really don't think that is necessary." The one eyed man shrugged and went into his room. Crawford looked at me then snorted. "Go to bed. Bombay you can share a room with Nagi." I nodded and fallowed Nagi into the room.

The next morning I got up and borrowed some of Nagi's cloths then went to see Ken. I didn't care if any one was there or not. I was surprised to see Yohji though. He looked at me and smiled. "I knew you would come here sooner or later." I huffed and glared at the older man then looked at Ken. "Tell our dear sweet leader I'm not coming home until Kenji leaves or Ken wakes up." Yohji shook his head and patted the chair next to him. I begrudgingly sat. "Tell me what's wrong Omittchi. It hurts that you aren't talking to me." I sighed deeply and looked at Yohji. "I know Yotan." He smiled and patted my back. "I had a long talk with old Raners last night. He loves Kenji. Listen Ran has had a hard time dealing with Ken. It was harder on him than it was on any of us especially because of the whole thing that happened with his sister and all. He just is not sure what to do yet and he is looking for anything he can get. Omi Ken told me once how much Ran really needs human contact because he denied himself it for so long. I'm not taking sides here I'm just telling you what I know. I don't think ran is in love with Kenji, I just think he is looking for something like love. He misses Ken more than the rest of us." I growl and look at my best friend sleeping in the starch white bed. "I just feel we are replacing him Yohji and I hate that feeling."

The room was silent for a long time except for the sound of Ken's heart monitor. It was nice to sit by Yohji and just think. "Hay Chibi lets go home. I know you're angry and I know you're hurt but hay I don't like seeing Ran with another person any more than you do so lets go home and you and I can share a room." I nodded and we headed home.


	8. missing you

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss I'm just browing the boys for my own amusment.

* * *

So far a month has passed and Kenji and I are still together. Omi hates me. He only knows me as Abyssinian, Ran no longer exists to him. He also keeps running off, most of the time he will come back after a few hours but there is the occasion time he wont come back for days. Kenji really is a great guy and he makes me feel good but there is just something off about this whole situation. There are some days I miss Ken so much I want to break everything off with Kenji and go lay in his hospital bed while I beg for his forgiveness and that question that the creepy child asked me still runs through my head. What would I do if Ken woke up?

I sighed deeply and rested my head on the table really wanting to pound my head on the smooth wood surface. Soft footsteps came into the kitchen and a warm hand rested on my back. "Bad day?" I nodded as Kenji continued to rub my back. It felt nice just sitting in the silent kitchen with warm hands rubbing my back for a moment I could almost imagine it was Ken there with me. If only Ken hadn't been hit by that car and put in to a coma I would be with him right now and Omi would still be talking to me. I sigh again and Kenji lifts up my head and slides on to my lap so my head is resting on his shoulder. He smells like fresh earth just after it rains and he is so warm and calming. "I love you Ran." His voice is smooth and he can so easily say those words like they mean nothing to him, some days I wonder if they really do mean anything to him.

The silence lasts for a very long time while we just sit there. His hands are so warm as they run through my hair but I don't like the feel of his touch today so I pull away. "I'm sorry Kenji I can't do this." He nods and leaves me alone to wallow in my own depressive thoughts. I really miss Ken today. Today is Ken's and mine two-year anniversary. He would be so happy just to be with me alone today. I let my head sink back in to my arms and cry.

I must have cried my self to sleep because the sound of the door slamming and loud shouts startled me. I look at the clock seeing I've been asleep for a little over an hour or so. Omi stalks in yelling at Yohji over his shoulder. "You don't know them Yohji you have no say." I look at the taller blond who is fuming. "I have no say? Omi you were sleeping at Schwartz's safe house! Are you insane?" Omi was with Schwartz? The young boy turns to the tall blond glaring. Omi has perfected his glare over the past month, it makes any glare that I have ever given look like a smile. "They aren't our enemies any more Yohji. Ken was friends with them too." Kenji walks in and looks around. "What's going on?" He asks in his sweet voice. He used to have an innocent voice but he is slowly lousing the innocence he one had the same innocence Ken could never lose. I'm thinking about Ken too much. My thoughts are everywhere today I have just missed more than half the conversation. "You know what screw you!" Wow Omi sounds like and overly temperamental teen.

Soon I am once again in the kitchen alone staring at the door blankly. The window is still broken and coved up with cardboard. It looks tacky but I'm too lazy and cheep to fix it, I could careless that it is winter and snowing out. It's almost Ken's birthday. I slump down into the chair a little more when the phone rings. I reach over to pick it up but I here Yohji from upstairs talking in his loud annoying way. "Yeah sure chibi I'll be right there." I hear stomping on the stairs and Yohji stops looking at me. "Ken's awake."

* * *

Evil cliffy hahahahahahaah um yeah.

Well now that we all know Ken is awake the real drama begins.

A big thanks to my reviewers.

Spawn of Hell: Wow you've almost reviewed every chapter! I'm so happy it makes me want to cry.

Kimi: Thanks for the review. I like the cutenss between Schawartz and Weiss too.

Siberian-emerald: Um I have issues with commas. Thaks for pointing it out to me though i think i did better this chapter but um i still have issues.

bhidaka: I'm sorry this fic is killing you. I wont give away what happens next and I'm not giving up on this story until its done!

Mochiino Ai: You crack me up. I agree with you and Omi i would have run off too...after i shoved Kenji's head in a blender...um sorry.

Oh hay can I ask every one a question? Why is Kenji so hated? He's not a bad guy....yet. I mean he fell in love with Ran and just happened to become his lover while Ken is in a coma....never mind i think i see it now.

enough with me talking for a long time after a short chapter PLEASE review they make me happy.


	9. waking to changes

I'm so sorry it has taken me a while to update!  
This chapter was really hard to write because i had to decide how every one would act and school is trying to kill me slowly and painful...Well AP Lit is at least. SORRY!  
Ha Ken is awake  
Thank you to my reviewers! Spawn of Hell, Mochiino Ai and Rune Essence. Thank you

* * *

My eyes fluttered open only to have me snap them shut again. The damn light was blinding me and that annoying beeping was well annoying. I slowly started to crack my eyes open once again letting them come into focus. Everything felt fuzzy and odd along my whole body. I felt something shift next to my hand so I tried wiggling my fingers as I looked down at a sleeping Omi. He jumped a little then glared at my hand like he wanted to rip it off and feed it to Farife, his look then became perplexed. I grinned a little as he looked at me. Next thing I know Omi is on top of me squeezing me to death.

I lay there helpless as my best friend decided it is a great idea to put me to death by hugs when a very pretty but young looking doctor walks in, stops, blinks, and comes over and gently pries Omi off of me then dose all her strange medical stuff. "Hello Hidaka-san I am Dr. Mazaki. How do you feel?" I smile at her licking my lips. "Like I was hit by a car." The chibi gives me a priceless look while the doctor looks like she is trying not to laugh. She shakes her head and leaves only to come back a moment later with a water bottle full of water that she helps me to sit up and drink. "Ken-kun...On my god I have to tell the others!" Omi then runs out of the room.

The good lady doctor talks to me when Omi comes back smiling brightly. "Yohji is coming!" I notice the slight flush that comes to the good doctors cheeks. "Hi Omi how are you? 'Great Ken thanks. I've been really worried about you being tortured in you head by Kase' Golly gee Omi you shouldn't have only because I was so glad you care." Omi blinks at me and my dialog to my self. "Ken-kun how do you feel?" I growl the cough a little. Yohji comes bursting through the door and hugs me tightly then holds me at arms length. "Shit Kenken you look like you've been hit by a car." The doctor and me giggle while Omi gives us another priceless look. "Glad to see you too Yotan." He smiles and hugs me again.

The conversation I had with my friends was a nice one to bad I barely heard any of what was said. I was a little to busy observing Yohji and the doctor. Omi was jabbering at nine billion miles a minute so even if I was listing I wouldn't have caught a word of what he said. I was just happy to be back among my friends. I smiled and gave them a few goodbyes as the visiting hours came to an end. Dr. Mazaki smiled at me gently and sat on the edge of my bed. "You should be able to leave in a few days Hidaka-san I would just like to make sure everything is ok and you have some mobility." I nodded lightly.

I've been here for three days. My body is weak and I look like an anorexic cheerleader. Hospital food sucks but at least I can walk around with a little help. Yohji and Omi have come to see me every day. Well Omi has come to see me Yohji has come to see the good Doctor Cheisa Mazaki. I found out her first name because she is a really nice lady who hates working for a hospital that hates her. I get to go home today and see my koi. Cheisa and I had a talk about Ran and I think he is just feeling guilty but once he sees me I'll have no worries.

My door opens and Cheisa comes in wearing her crisp white jacket smiling. "Hello Ken. Your friends will be here shortly; I just want to tell you if anything happens call me. If you have a headache that lasts for more than an hour come to the emergency room and Ken try not to over work your self." I can't help but smile she really is a sweet lady. "I do house calls because you are my only patient because this hospital hates me. I got perfect scores on every test and know more than any of the doctors here and all I get is you. Sorry Ken I love you I'm just bitter. Plus I get paid shit." I really do like her. She should come work for Weiss. We need a doctor like her.

Yohji comes in and smiles at me. "Hay Kenken I'm taking you home. Chibi got hurt last night so he can't come." Dr. Mazaki looks a little concerned. "What happened to Omi?" Yohji gives her his slow easy I-want-to-screw-you-smile. "Nothing my lady he just twisted his ankle." She puts her hands on her hips and glares at Yohji. "I'm not stupid. You boys come in here with odd cuts all the time. I _know_ you can't get hurt like that working in a flower shop." I know I pale a little but Yohji just smiles at her. "We are just risk takers and do stupid things on our time off." She continues to glare. "Doubt it." Yohji growls a little then smiles. "I'll show you my night life if you come on a date with me." She glances at me then nods to Yohji. "Fine. Take Ken home and be sure to put him in bed for a while and be sure he eats." She storms out.

Yohji can't stop grinning like an idiot. He got a date with the doctor. He is helping me out to the car and I quickly buckle up when I take my seat. The drive home is silent and Yohji is not driving like he normally dose. He was actually going the speed limit. I felt a sudden surge of anticipation as we arrived at the Koneko. He helped me out of the car and into the house. We walked into the kitchen because I was starving. What I saw almost killed me. Ran was standing in the kitchen making out with another man.

I gasped causing the two to pull away. I could already feel the tears in my eyes slowly making their way down my face. I felt so helpless leaning against Yohji just watching Ran kiss another man. In a surge of pure adrenaline driven strength I lunged at him bringing us both to the floor. I started to punch him the best I could through my tears. Kase was right all along. "I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN KASE! I HATE YOU! IHATE YOU!" I broke down sobbing into his chest to weak to move to hurt to care. "Ken let me explain." His voice was soft and almost sad when it reached me. Some how I managed to stand bolt up the stairs into my room and to the bed where I started crying so hard I was finding it hard to breath.

I guess I drifted off because I noticed Annabel gently petting my hair. I snuggled closer to the little girl who seemed now to be my only comfort. I looked around and noticed there was no white fog out my window so I just blinked at her. "I'm sorry Ken." Omi came limping in and looked horrified by the young girl. Anna's eerie looks cased to have and effect on me a while ago but poor Omi didn't know her. Wait how was she here? I don't really care all that much. "Who the hell are you?" Anna smiles her sweet smile at Omi and pats the spot next to her. "I'm Annabel one of Ken's friends that he met in physical therapy Yohji let me in." Anna's odd. Omi came over limping and sat next Anna smiling lightly. "Ken-kun are you alright?" I sigh and burry my face in my pillow and give a muffled 'no'. I feel hands on my back and smile a little.

I hear Yohji clear his throat and I look at him smiling slightly. I then frown as I see an abnormally pale Ran behind him looking at Annabel with horror. Annabel is giving him a look like she has given Kase on several occasions. Some people can give you a death glare and you can shrug it off but when sweet little Annabel gives you the death glare move to a different country, change your name, looks, everything about your self. Anna is scary when she is angry, and the fact that she has loads of power at her disposal only adds to that fact. Yohji looks at Anna and shivers then turns around glaring at Ran. "No one wants you here go blow Kenji or something." Yohji slams the door in his face.

I roll over and look at my three friends smiling slightly. Omi is giving me a sympathetic look along with Yohji and then there is Annabel, you can feel the anger radiating off of her. I'm her only friend so she tends to be a bit protective over me. I sigh deeply and look at Omi. "When did Ran and what's his face happen?" Omi looks down and heaves a heavy sigh. "About a month ago. Kenji...bastard...arrived a month after you were put in a coma to help us out. We never thought Ran would stay with him once you woke up Ken-kun that's why we never mentioned anything earlier." I sigh and smile faintly at Anna. "I'm not mad. I'm hurt very very hurt." Omi frowns and pats my knee. "I know Ken-kun. Ran meant the world to you, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." I shake my head and smile.

My door bursts open and a wall of flaming red hair know as Schuldich is grinning at me. Nagi pushes him out of the way and comes over to my bed but stops and looks at Annabel. "Annabel meet Nagi and Schu. Every one meet Annabel." Nagi nods and sits next to Omi while Schu bounds over them and on top of me. Nagi or Anna not sure who uses telekinetic to lift Schu off and dump him on the floor. "Nagi you little." I giggle a little. "Ken has been in a coma for five months, his body is weak and he weighs a lot less than he used to plus his bones aren't as strong from lack of calcium. You have to be careful with him." Anna pips up. Schu blinks at the odd little girl then frowns a little.

It is really nice being with all my best friends I just wish Ran were here. There is a soft knock on the door and Yohji opens it to reveal Ran who shoves a tray of food into his hands and leaves. Yohji looks at the food in disgust. If I weren't starving I would most likely not eat it but since I am I inhale it along with the full glass of milk that came along with it. "I'm still hungry." Yohji sighed and takes the tray and headed down the stairs. He brought me up more soup which I ate quickly soon fallowed by three more bowls.

I caught Annabel glance out my window to the night sky. "I best be returning home. I shall see you soon Ken. It was quite pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed slightly and headed for the door when Schu gently grabbed her arm. "It's dark out and a young lady should not be out alone this time of night Nagi and I will take you home." Nagi looked at Omi then at Schu. "I'm staying with Omi tonight." Schu sighed as Anna continued to look at him. "That is not necessary I don't live far it's a quick walk." Schu shook his head. "No I incest." Yohji looked at the six year old with a vocabulary larger than mine. "I have to take Schuldich's side on this one you shouldn't walk home alone." Annabel looked at them and smiled. "If you incest." Schu smiled and headed with the young girl down the stairs.

I sighed and flopped back in bed. The others left me to rest. I quickly feel a sleep feeling the effects of a full stomach and so much physical strain. I will work a few things out in the morning.


	10. broken tears

New short chapter up rather quickly. Um every is going to hate me and Ran more after this chapter but this is leading up to a bigger part of my sick twisted plot. so hang in there it will get better and I'm going to have a little more free time soon so I will try and update more often. Key word being try.  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
Mochiino Ai: If only it were that easy to kill Kenji. No he is like a leach who will never go away. Your reviews always amuse me greatly and make me insanely happy So big thanks and a hug to you!

Solo: Spelling mistake noted just ignored...thank you for pointing it out i didn't think it looked rite but i was to lazy to see if it was right or not so thank you. Annabel is cool and if you like her now just wait she'll only get cooler. Thank you so very much I'm glad you like my characters and I know I sound like i have a bigh head right now but thank you it dose mean a lot.

Bhidaka:I'm happy you like the story! Yes Ran deserves much pain and will soon deserve so much more. Thak you for the happy review!

* * *

I hate my self. I hurt Ken and now he refuses to even glance at me. I'm sitting down for breakfast and Ken is sitting diagonal from me talking to Omi who shoots me a dirty look every so often. I can't even get close to Ken to talk to him and explain things, Omi and Yohji are like guard dogs and try to bite off my head every time I get near him. I really do hate myself. I sigh and look at my breakfast no longer hungry. Kenji is with Manx and Omi and Nagi are going out soon so all I have to do is get rid of Yohji. Speaking of Nagi looks can kill and if it weren't for Ken sitting in the kitchen right now I would be a dead man. Nagi and Omi are dating now so that fact that Omi hates me and Nagi likes Ken does not help my cause.

I'm about ready to pound my head on the table when Yohji comes down the stairs singing. Have I mentioned I hate my life and myself? "Guess what Kenken the lovely lady doctor called me and I am meeting her in an hour for a day on the town." Ken's smile is dazzling. "That's great Yotan! How could any one resist your 'charm'?" Yohji rolls his deep green eyes and smiles. "I'm going to get ready talk to you later." Yohji bounds up the stairs. I'm let alone with the two glaring chibis and a person who refuse to even acknowledge I'm breathing. I think the thing that hurt most was that he compared me to Kase. I know how much Kase hurt Ken and the fact that I was compared to that is painful.

Manx strolls in the kitchen and smiles at Ken and shoots a glare at me. Every one hates me not that I blame them I hate myself. "Ken how are you feeling?" Ken grins making me feel a little weak. "Fine. I'm still weak and can't walk to far with out getting tired and well stairs are killer but other than that I'm fine. Guess what I weigh less than Nagi! Nagi weighs 90lbs. I weigh 85. Its crazy." Manx smiles and sits down next to me. "We are all glad you are back Ken. Take your time to fully recover and don't stress over any missions you can return when you are ready." Ken nods and looks up. I wish I could be put in a coma. Make my life easy. No one is talking to me, not even Aya-chan! Kenji has the brains of a tree stump and he hates human contact. I miss cuddling. My head is making no sense.

I sigh and let my head hit the hard wood table. Conversation goes on around me and I hear Manx leave...wasn't Kenji with Manx? Not time to dwell on stupid thoughts. I hear a knock on the door and I think Ken gets up. I'm not too sure till I hear the good doctors voice. "Ken you should still be in bed!" Ken's slight chuckle sends shivers down my spine in a very good way. "Sorry Doc but my stomach called." The doctor has a nice chiming gentle laugh while Ken's is rich and playful. I want Ken!

The doctor sits talking to the others then finally notices me so to speak. "Fujimya-san are you alright." If wanting to die is defined as alright then yes I'm dandy. I hate my life. "Fine." I bite out a little harshly. The lady is nice so I feel a little bad. "Omi I heard you got hurt how is your ankle?" I hear Omi's slightly nervous laugh. "Um it's better. Nagi and I are going out to day. I just twisted it so it's not to bad." There is an odd heave silence for a while. "Mind if I take a look?" I can feel more than see Omi shake his head. Granted all I can see at this moment is the back of my eyelids. I hear some moving around and the doctor making thoughtful noises. "I think you should stay off of it for a bit and not walk around to much. However I think it will be fine for today so you and Nagi-san can have a good time. Be careful though." Yohji's chuckle breaks the peaceful worry of the doctor.

I listen to Yohji and the doctor leave after a while. The sounds of Omi squirming is my clue I'm about to be left alone with Ken. "Ken-kun are you sure you don't want us to stay?" I hear Omi whisper. I don't know what Ken does but I soon here the door shut and two younger boys talking from outside. The atmosphere is heavy so I look up to see teal eyes studying me intently. "Ran did you ever love me?" That is on hell of a loaded question. I slam my head to the table and cry. I can't help it I feel so lost. I want nothing more than to pull Ken into my arms and tell him how stupid I am while begging forgiveness, but I don't want to just leave Kenji like he means nothing to me.

I hear Ken get up and move to the seat next to me and then his warm hands are rubbing my back. His touch sets me on fire and makes me feel alive. Ken may not look the exact same but he is still beautiful. "Ran?" His voice is so kind so loving. I want nothing more than him to be with him like we were before the accident. I want Ken! I pull my head up and look at him my heart jumping to my throat. "Ran take me upstairs so I can lay down so we can talk. I'm feeling a bit fatigued." Fatigued? When the hell did Ken learn that word? I sigh and scoop him in to my arms enjoying the feeling of him. He is horribly skinny.

I gently put Ken in bed after carrying him up the stairs I then curl into him. His bone like fingers run through my hair. "Ken I love you. I want nothing more than to be with you but I can't. I promised Kenji." Ken is silent for a long time that silence feeling very heavy. "You promised me you would never leave me. What changed?" Nothing! I'm stupid! I love you and I hurt you. "Nothing Ken. I'm so confused." I start to cry again till I gently drift to sleep my senses over flowing with Ken. It's nice to get to sleep that way.

When I wake everything is warm and soft. I look around a little to find Ken a sleep next to me, my head on his chest. He looks sick like he is so skinny but I still love him. I yawn a little and snuggle back into Ken's warmth. There is no words describing how much I have missed him nor are there any words describing how much I need his touch. At first I thought it was just any human contact but now I see that I need contact with Ken. I've been stupid. I'm still being stupid. Ken was the one who brought Ran back and I just dump him like he means nothing. Ken is the one who showed me human contact is a good thing. He has given me so much and I so very little. I hate how I have treated Ken and I would give anything to change that.

Ken stirs a little in my arms and mumbles the only thing that can make my world come crashing down around me. "Kase I love you." I get out of Ken's bed and head down the stairs. I feel so empty. Ken is still hung up on Kase. That's why he liked me in the first place I'm like Kase. I'm like the bastard that tried to kill Ken...I am killing Ken. I sink into a chair and sob.

Warm arms wrap around me as gentle kisses are placed along my neck. "Ran babe don't worry. I'm here no one will ever hurt you again." It's Kenji. I look up at him with pleading eyes. I need this pain to go away I need to feel nothing but pleasure. "Kenji make love to me." He nods and we both head to my room to make love to each other for the first time. I don't care about Ken because he doesn't care about me. I don't care about anything except the mindless pleasure I'm going to get from the few seconds I hit climax. This is now all I live for this is all I am. I'm nothing with out Ken's love so I'll settle for Kenji's pleasure.


	11. what there is to know

Hello again!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.  
I forgot that the past few times so i'm adding it now.  
This chapter explains a lot more about Annabel and Kenji! No that any one will hate Kenji less not actually i thik this makes one want to hate him more. Also every one will want to kill Ran a bit more than they did before. I'm planning on wrapping this story up soon like in two or three chapters plus an eploegue. I can't spell. So thaks to every one who has been reading this story.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers!  
Spawn of Hell and Mochiino Ai and Rune Essence: I love you three you always review and it makes me so very happy so a very very very very very big thank you to you three. THANK YOU !!!!!!

Kage-Kurokawa: Thank you for the review and the pits of seven hells sounds good.

* * *

Turquoise eyes fluttered open as a scream echoed through out the hallway. On alert Ken jumped up listing to any sound that could be heard. Soft pants and moans could be heard coming from Ran's room. He spun around to find his bed empty of the redhead. "RAN!" His heart shattered as that single word ripped through the air. There were more noises coming faster. "KENJI!" His body went limp and collapsed to the floor. Tears came unwanted to deep eyes that now expressed the pain he felt. He had no clue what he did to make Ran mad at him or to make the redhead willing sleep with another man.

Ran lay above Kenji panting the ebony haired man grinned and kissed him deeply. The redhead slowly moved and looked at the man next to him who was already escaping the warm contact they shared. "Thank you Ran." The ebony hair man got dressed and left. Ran sighed feeling the sudden prang of guilt. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom taking a quick shower. He left with only a towel wrapped around his waist only to find Ken standing in the hall. "Why?" The brunet asked simply his voice laced with sadness and pain. "I don't love you Ken that's why. I don't care what you think any more I'm going to stop lieing to you and give you the truth. I never loved you. I felt guilty that was all. You were just some one to screw around with nothing more." He tried to leave but the brunet grabbed hold of his arm in desperation. "You said you loved me Ran. You told me you always would." Ran growled deep in his throat. "Let go Ken." The brunet shook his head.

Ken had a death grip on Ran's arm silently pleading for it all to be a lie. "Ken one last warning let go now." He shook his head again clinging on to the redhead. Ran raised his hand in panic and did the last thing he ever wanted to do. His hand came down on Ken's face hard and fast knocking the very thin boy into the wall. Ken just sank to the floor sobbing as Ran retreated quickly into his room. The pained cries echoed through the door making the redhead slump into his bed his hand burning where it contacted with Ken's soft flesh. Tears came to violet eyes slowly cutting their way down alabaster skin.

Yohji opened the door for the good doctor and stopped when he heard sobs echoing through the house. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" The lanky blond growled and stormed up the stairs fallowed closely by his date. They both stopped when they saw the broken form of a sobbing Ken mumbling to himself. Cheisa kneeled down in front of Ken and gently stroked his hair. "Come on Ken lets get you to bed." The brunet nodded falling forward on to a warm shoulder as the doctor helped him to his feet and into his room.

Yohji was seething rage. He promised Ran if he ever hurt Ken he would be a dead man well Ran didn't just hurt Ken he destroyed him. The tall blond threw open Ran's door only to see the redhead crying making his rage build. "Why are you crying you...you..." Yohji hauled Ran off of the bed and threw him in to the wall. "What the hell did you do?" Ran looked up in to raging emerald eyes. "I slept with Kenji. I...I...I smacked Ken. I hurt Ken. Oh god Yohji I hurt Ken. He was talking in his sleep and he told Kase he loved him and I got so angry I slept with Kenji. I slapped him Yohji, I actually smacked Ken." The blond dropped the hurting redhead and placed him on the bed. "Ran tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Ran shook his head. "No you have to go help Ken. You have to make him feel better." The blond smiled fondly. "Cheisa the good doctor Mazaki has him covered." The redhead nodded and slumped forward.

Ken looked up in to kind dark eyes as long feminine fingers brushed away his tears. "What did I do to make him hate me? Why did he slap me? What did I do?" A kind smile graced pink lips as Cheisa gave Ken a hug. "You didn't do anything Ken. No one is worth your tears Ken. No one should ever make you cry. Please don't cry." Ken slumped into the hug and held the thin doctor. "Why does every one I love hurt me? First Kase now Ran. Will I ever find love?" Cheisa sighed and gave Ken a quick squeeze. "Ken I'm going to tell you something that took me a long time and several relationships to learn. You can't find true love until you've been hurt by false love." Ken grinned a bit and sniffled whipping away his tears. "You are in love with Yohji." A slight blush came over the brunet doctor's pretty face. Ken giggled and hugged the doctor tightly.

Omi held Nagi's hand as they walked slowly through the park. Omi sighed and looked down. "Worried about Ken?" The short brunet telekinetic asked slowly. "A little. Don't be angry Nagi." The bold whined. "I'm not. I know you see Ken as family. Listen if Crawford did to Schu what Ran is doing to Ken I would kill him. Crawford may be my leader but Schu is like Ken is to you the family we've never had. I understand why you are worried Omi." The blond smiled a bit and kissed his boyfriend. "I'm worried about Ran too. There is just something off about Kenji." Nagi nodded and looked around the park catching a glimpse of the ebony haired man they were talking about. "Speak of the devil." Omi growled as he fallowed Nagi's sudden death glare.

The two watched the man for a while when another man came up and kissed Kenji. Omi blinked and looked to Nagi. "Lets get closer to make sure that is him." Nagi nodded both going into assassin mode to get closer to the kissing pair. They ducked behind a few trees close enough to see and hear what was being talked about. "I missed you Kenji." The ebony haired man smiled and started making out with the other man. Omi looked at Nagi who nodded and they both headed home.

Omi sighed deeply and flopped down in a chair. Yohji and Cheisa came down and smiled at the boys. "Yohji guess what Kenji is a cheating bastard. Nagi and I were walking in the park and we saw him making out with another guy." Yohji shook his head and flopped down across from Omi. "Don't tell Ran that. Omi listen careful and stay calm. Ran slept with Kenji because he heard Ken whisper about Kase, he then got mad at Ken and smacked him." Omi growled a little as Nagi put a hand on his shoulder. "Why would he smack Ken?" Yohji shook his head. "Omi Ran is beating himself up over it and if he found out that he hurt Ken by sleeping with some cheating bastard he would kill himself. Cheisa you were able to calm down Ken weren't you?" Cheisa nodded and gently kissed Yohji. "I have to go to work soon I had a great time I hope to see you again soon." Yohji nodded and watched the good doctor leave.

Ken quietly came out of his room and started down the stairs only to stumble. Yohji, Omi and Nagi came dashing out of the kitchen and looked at Ken who was grinning brightly at Yohji. "I know something you don't know." Yohji rolled his eyes and helped the still grinning brunet off the floor. "Yohji if you hurt Doctor Cheisa Mazaki I will kill you. It will be painful too. She is a really great lady; she made me feel lots better. I'm still sad but I think I can move on as long as I keep in mind what Dr. Mazaki said to me. Do you know why Ran hates me?" The brunet was pouting giving Yohji his best puppy dog eyes. The lanky blond guided Ken over to the couch and shoved him into the soft tan object. "Ken why did you whisper Kase's name in your sleep?" Turquoise eyes got bigger than serving platters. "I did WHAT? Oh god no wonder Ran hates me. I hate me too." The brunet buried his face into one of the couch pillows and began to cry. Two blonds and a small brunet started to try and comfort Ken.

A slight knock sounded at the door. Yohji waited for a second then a loud German voice came from the other side as Schuldich fallowed by Annabel walked in. Schu smiled then stopped and looked at the crying form of Ken. "What did he do?" Ken looked up through long bangs and a tear streaked face. "It isn't what he did it's what I did to make him hate me." Ken went into full-blown sobs. Schu gently probed every ones mind finding Kase and Kenji to be the main problem words. "Kase is a bastard that is rotting in hell Ken. I know he tortured you when I wasn't around and I had Garret take care of it. Ken stop this now you are acting like a child." Annabel said softly but a bit harshly. "Kase isn't worth a second thought and as for Ran well I will not mention what I feel should be done with him for I know you still love him. Please Ken I hate to see you like this." Every one blinked at the small girl when Schuldich suddenly balked and jumped back. "HOLLY SHIT! You're the keeper of the realm of um dreams or shadows or something like that. What are you doing here?" Annabel blinked and sat down her small feet dangling off of the big chair Ran had claimed as his. "I'm here to help Ken. He is my friend." Ken smiled at the little girl as the other blinked.

Ran came down the stairs hearing some on yell. "What the hell is going on here?" The tall German pointed at the small girl the stopped and glared at Ran feeling Omi's anger and sudden on rush of thoughts. "YOU SLEPT WITH KENJI THAT CHEATING LITTLE F.... never mind ISN'T WORTH YOUR TIME! HE HAS A BOYFRIEND ACTUALLY TWO BESIDES YOU RAN! THAT KID IS MESSED UP!" ran and the other blinked. The violet-eyed redhead looked at Annabel who was glaring at him coldly and froze. "Schuldich I don't know what you are talking about." The German rolled his eyes. "I'm a telepath. That Kenji you are so willing to screw around with has two other people he happens to be sleeping with and he happens to tell them he loves them too." Ran blinked and slowly made his way to the couch and sat looking stunned.

"Perhaps I can clear a lot of misunderstandings for you Ran, Yohji, Omi, Nagi." They all nodded. "I am Annabel by name as you know. I am the keeper of the world between life and death. I died as a young child before my time so to make up for what accident occurred to me I was made immortal for a period of time. People who fall into comas are between life and death that is how I met Ken. He was the first person willing to become my friend. Kase slipped out of hell to pester Ken that is why you have all heard that bastards name more frequently. Kase crossed a few wires in Ken's mind and so that is why Ken whispered that he loved Kase in his sleep. So until things are fixed you will all continue to hear Kase's name. Ken do you love Kase?" Ken looked up for the first time. "No way in all of eternity. I love only one person and that is not in any stretch of reality Kase." Annabel nodded. "Now to tell you all something. My time as the keeper of worlds between worlds is coming to an end. I will soon be no more than a six-year-old girl with a lot of knowledge. I was desperately trying to find a friend in hopes that they would take me in when I am human once again. I fear no one else will want me."

The room had gone deadly still and painfully silent. Every one blinked and looked at one another. "What does this have to do with Kenji?" Anna sighed and looked at Ran. "He is going to die and become the new keeper of dreams. That is why I came to Ken for I knew before hand all these events would transpire. The only thing I do not know is my own fate. The reason Kenji is sleeping around so much is because he feels his own death fast approaching. Every new person that has become close to any of you in the past five months has done so out of fates bigger plan. Dr. Mazaki is Kenji's older sister. She thinks he is dead. Soon they will meet here not far after Kenji will die and that is why Dr. Mazaki is with you Yohji. Those are the only things I am sure of at this time. I am not sure why Ran and Kenji were together nor am I really sure why Ken was put in a coma. I don't know everything." Ken shifted around a bit and looked at Annabel. "So fate has plans for us all and Kenji is going to take your place?" The young girl nodded her head drooping so her hair covered her face. Ran looked at Ken then at the floor. So many things were so wrong now not like they were before. He regretted more than ever turning away from Ken.


	12. where things are meant to go

Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
um so what I said about this being done in two are three chapters was a lie. It will take a few more or really really long chapters to tie everything up and end the story. I still want an eploegue so that will be there as well.

Thanks to my reviewers  
Mochiino Ai: Thank you I tryed. -hugs back-

Rune Essence: Yes Ran is still evil and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Bhidaka: Awe thank you. I'm glad everything is falling into place. I'm glad you loved it and that you reviewed the first chapter it makes me happy so big thanks.

Olivia: I didn't mean to make you cry I'm sorry. I'm so happy you like the story. Making other people happy makes me happy so thank you very much for all your kind words.

* * *

The night was silent and still Ken flopped over on his stomach all the things that Annabel told them still filtering through his head. After the others left Anna asked him to take care of her when she was human again. He didn't think he could take care of a six-year-old especially one as smart as Anna. He sighed deeply and buried his face into his pillow. His life was so messed up as if being a gay flower boy assassin wasn't enough fate just had to throw in Kase, Kenji, a coma, and a little girl into the whole mixture. Some days he really did wish he had just let himself die in the warehouse fire. He flopped over onto his back and sighed again staring blankly out the window.

Ran sat silently in the kitchen waiting for Kenji to return. If he was going to pretend to be in love might as well make a big show of it. He sighed and took a slow drink of his tea. The door opened and Kenji stumbled in and stopped. "Oh shit hi Ran." The redhead nodded. "I know all about you sleeping around Kenji. Don't worry I'm not angry at you just at my self for being so fucking stupid." Kenji slid into the chair across from the redhead and sighed. "Ran I know I told you I loved you but I never did. I'm sorry. I hope you and Ken can work things out." Tears started to build in the corners of violet eyes and make their way down pale cheeks. "I'll never be able to work things out with Ken he hates me." Kenji's eyebrows furrowed and he was getting up to comfort Ran when a few loud thunks fallowed by a pained moan came from the stair well.

Ken moaned as he hit the floor at the bottom of the steps. It was one thing falling down the stairs it was a totally different thing tripping on your own soccer ball that rolled out of your room then falling down the stairs. He smacked his head against the carpet and sat up slowly gently checking to make sure nothing was broken but his pride. Two bodies stood above him looking down. "Ken what are you doing out of bed?" The brunet grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I was thirsty and I couldn't sleep. It's not my fault the steps are out to get me now is it." Ran rolled his eyes and pulled Ken off the floor. "Any thing that requires coordination but soccer and assassinations is out to get you Ken." A slight devilish grin crossed a slightly less tanned face. "I can think of a few other acts that require coordination that aren't out to get me." Kenji slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Ran rolled his eyes yet again. "You hang out with Yohji and Schuldich to much." Ken couldn't suppress a giggle. "What are you thinking Ran? I know I'm thinking of arraigning flowers and dodging girls. What do Yohji and Schu have to do with that?" Ran sighed rolling his eyes. "Oh please Ken." Kenji chuckled and helped Ken in to the kitchen.

Ran got Ken a glass of milk and set it in front of the brunet who drank it greedily. The redhead sighed and glanced at Kenji for a quick second. Ken handed his glass to Ran and gave the redhead a pleading look fallowed by puppy eyes and lower lip pout. The redhead rolled his eyes and got Ken another glass of milk. Ken smiled happily and quickly drank the glass of milk then sighed. "Um thank you Ran. Night you two don't stay up to late." Ken got up putting his glass in the sink and headed up the stairs. Kenji raised a dark eyebrow. "It doesn't look like Ken hates you." Ran sighed. "That is all part of a mask Ken wears. He hides his pain behind smiles." The ebony haired man nodded and patted Ran on the back. "Get some sleep." The redhead sighed and headed up the stairs.

It was early in the morning when Ran awoke to bright sunlight and a little girl looking at him. He fell out of his bed in a flurry of sheets and yelps. Ken came bursting in a few seconds later and blinked. "Hi Annabel what are you doing in Ran's room?" The little girl shrugged. The brunet blinked at the redhead and helped him off the floor. Next thing either of them knew Ran's sheets were wrapped around them and Annabel was gone. Ken tied to struggle out but the bindings only became tighter. The brunet sighed and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder. Ran looked down at Ken who seemed content and a bit healthier looking.

Both boys sighed and Ken smiled. "We haven't talked in a while." The redhead nodded getting lost in teal eyes. "I'm sorry Ken." The brunet gave a try at a shrug but his arms were bound. "What do you want to talk about Ken?" The brunet looked into deep violet pools. "What's happening with us?" Ran swallowed and sighed. "I don't know. I'm confused. What do you want me to say?" Ken blinked and sighed. "Tell me the truth Ran did you ever love me. No lies, I don't think I can take them no matter what they are." The redhead nodded. "I love you Ken. I never stopped loving you. I know you are mad at me for sleeping with Kenji but I was so hurt by you talking about Kase. I feel really stupid for what I've done. I love you Ken. I love you and only you." Ken smiled brightly and let his lips brush over Ran's. Ran was quick to deepen the kiss.

Tongues danced lazily at first then the kiss became more heated and quicker. Omi opened Ran's door and stopped dead. "Um guys, Annabel is here." Both pulled away as sheets feel down off of them. "Well talk more later Ran." Ken's tone held no question it was a demand. The redhead nodded dumbly as he watched the brunet leave.

Annabel sat down across from Nagi slowly drinking a glass of milk. Omi came down fallowed by a dressed Ken. "Anna you're a little devil." The girl merely grinned. Omi and Nagi blinked at one another then at the two. "So Anna what are you doing here?" The girl looked in to teal eyes filled with kindness. "I was curious as to if you had and answer." The brunet shook his head and sighed. "It's a lot to think about Anna." The girl nodded. "I don't have much time left Ken. Please get back to me as soon as possible." Ken nodded as the girl then faded out of the room in a blink. Omi and Ken just blinked while Nagi shrugged it off and pulled Omi into his lap. Ken shook his head. "I'm going back to bed." Neither boy really heard what he said.

Soft pillows greeted him as Ken flopped face first into his bed trying to make up for the sleep he'd lost last night. Thinking was a dangerous thing. He sighed and started grinning thinking about the kiss that just happened between him and Ran. A frown slowly came over his face the more he thought about everything. He sighed and pulled a pillow over his head hoping to suffocate himself in feathery softness. A light knock came to his door. He tried to ignore it but felt bad when the knock came for the third time. He got up and opened his door glaring at the ebony haired man then frowning a little. "Ken I was wondering if I could talk to you for a while." Ken nodded and moved away from the door allowing Kenji to enter the room. Kenji looked around and picked up a picture off the bedside table.

Kenji smiled softly at the picture of the three people that had in it's own way become his dysfunctional family. Ken sat on the bed and looked up at him. "What can I help you with Kenji?" The ebony haired boy shrugged then sat down on the bed sighing deeply. "Ken I'm sorry. If it weren't for me Ran and you would still be together. To two should be together. I know he loves you I'm just an ass and fuck everything up." Tears started to swell in dark eyes. Ken blinked and quickly wrapped his arms around Kenji in a tight hug. "It's not your fault Kenji. Ran and I...our relationship has always been difficult. I feel that if he and I work things out it may be better than it was before. So I guess I should be thanking you. Thank you Kenji for making sure Ran was loved while I was um gone." Kenji blinked at gentle teal eyes and hugged Ken back. "I'm sorry Ken." Ken smiled and pulled Kenji back a little.

Ran sat on his bed still thinking over the kiss he and Ken had. It made him feel all tingly and good. He sighed and went down the stairs only to see Yohji playing voyeur to Omi and Nagi who were in a deep heated kiss. He cleared his throat and all three people jumped and looked at him. "Yohji...just no. Omi not in the kitchen, I don't care what you do in your room and making out in the living room is fine but the kitchen is a place to eat." Omi looked at Nagi and giggled. "The redhead rolled his eyes at the three, got down a box of cereal and a bowl then started eating. The tall blond looked at him for a long time. "Have you talked to Ken?" Ran nodded and looked up. "Yes I don't know how well it went and he and I still have some more things to talk about but I will handle things. Speaking of which where is Ken?" Omi looked up and grinned. "Sleeping. You should go join him Ran." The redhead rolled his eyes along with Nagi.

Ken giggled as Kenji talked to him freely about certain childhood memories. Kenji smiled finding himself at ease with the soccer player. "So my sister got mad and threw the soft ball at my head and it hit me and gave me a black eye." Another bout of giggles came from the brunet. "That sounds like the time my little sister got mad at me and punched me then kicked my soccer ball at my head when she was walking away." Kenji laughed holding his sides. "So what happened to your family Ken?" Ken sighed deeply. "I don't really know. After they disowned me and the whole thing with Kase happened I came here. Weiss is my family now and Nagi and Schu are part of it too. What about you Kenji?" The ebony haired boy shrugged and sighed. "My parents died when I was still young so we lived with my aunt then a few years back she died in a fire and well I don't really know what happened to my sister. I've been wandering around looking for her for a long time. I think she is still alive but I'm not really sure." Ken gave him a sad smile and a friendly pat.

Schu walked in the kitchen fallowed by Cheisa. Yohji smiled brightly at his girlfriend. "Hay Schu Yohji wants to know what it's like to kiss a guy you should kiss him." Schuldich grinned. "Let's get Kenken down here first he would pay to see that." Yohji pouted and looked to the longhaired brunette doctor for help. "You're not going to let the crazy German kiss me are you?" Cheisa nodded. "Yes." Yohji crossed his arms and grumbled. Schu linked into Ken's head. /_Hay Ken kitten I'm going to kiss Yohji care to come down and see?/ _Ken started giggling and Kenji gave him a strange look. "Schuldich is down stairs and he's going to kiss Yohji lets go see." Kenji's brows furrowed. "How do you know?" Ken grinned. "Schu is a telepath." Ken grabbed Kenji's arm and dragged him into the kitchen were the room grew suddenly still as Cheisa and Kenji stared at one another.

Cheisa blinked a few times standing and looking at her brother. "Kenji?" The boy launched himself at the doctor and broke down crying. "Cheisa I've been looking every where for you for so long." Cheisa smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "Oh Kenji I almost gave up hope." Yohji smiled and then frowned remembering what Annabel said. Kenji smiled and hugged his sister. "What are you doing here sis?" The doctor shrugged. "I'm dating Yohji. I'm also checking up on Ken. I'm a doctor now Ken is my one and only patient." Ken spun around and hugged Ken. "I don't what to say if it weren't for you I would have never seen my sister again. Thank you Ken." The brunet gently patted Kenji on the back.

Every one sat and started chatting. Kenji and Cheisa talked quietly. Schu kissed Yohji who made a funny face. Ken grinned the bolted out of his seat and up the stairs. He came down a few moments later with his camera. "Group photo." Every one got together as Ken quickly clicked the picture. Nagi glared at Ken. "Ken sit." Ken did as he was told as Nagi used his powers to take a picture of all of them. Ken grinned brightly. Ran looked to Ken as the others started filtering out of the house. Kenji was going out with his sister and Yohji while Nagi, Omi and Schuldich were going out to the park. Ken smiled and sat across from Ran as the others left.

They stared at one another for a long time before Ran sighed. "Lets move into the living room." Ken nodded and fallowed the redhead sitting down. "Ran where do you think we should go from here?" Ran sighed and gently stroked Ken's face. "I would like to try again. I would like it to be us once more. I'm willing to do anything Ken. I love you and I want another chance if you can give me that." The brunet smiled and leaned into Ran pushing him back on the couch. "I'm willing to try it. Can we just make out right now though? I've really missed you." Ran smiled and pulled Ken into a deep kiss. It seemed things were working out as of this moment.


	13. One thing right after another

Chapter 13!  
yeah so hi peolpe I'm glad you are still reading this story.  
I don't own weiss and never will unless the world comes to and end and I am the only person left then I have rights to everything because no one else is here to argure with me. Not like that will happen but hay.  
  
Thank you Mochiino Ai even though you changed your name. Thank you for sticking with this story even though it is getting long and I'm sure boring.

* * *

I sat staring at the ceiling not really wanting to get up. Every one else was on a mission so here I was home alone sitting in bed thinking. I've said before it is dangerous for me to think and it is. After I made out with Ran for an hour or so until Omi came back and found us I didn't have a single thought in my head now I had so much to think about. Ran wanted to start over and I was willing to try then there was Annabel. She looked so lost and hopeless. Having a six year old in a house where you have to run off and kill people is never a good idea but little Anna is different from all other kids. I should talk to the others about it in the morning depending on the moods they are in. Manx wanted me to try this mission because it is easy but I can barely walk around the block with out getting tired. I liked my six-mile run every morning. I couldn't even lift Omi and I used to toss him around with Yohji.

My thoughts kept running circles around my head when our doorbell rang. I slowly went down the stairs and listened to every movement that was made. My gut was telling me things were ok but I'm overly cautious by nature. I opened the door and jumped when I saw Annabel her little face streaked with tears and he eyes glassier looking than normal. She threw herself at me and buried her face in my stomach. "Please Ken can I say here for the night. I'm human and I have no place to go please Ken please, please?" I lifted her up and held her tight her little body giving off heat. She was human again that meant...Kenji was dead. I almost dropped Annabel and bolted to my bike throwing on my helmet. I had to get to the others and fast.

I know I was driving like a madman on speed but I was so close. I got to the building they were all in just as all four of them came walking out. Ran was by my side first. "Ken have you lost you mind what are you doing here?" I yanked off the stupid plastic cover. "Ran Annabel is human!" I've never seen that look come over his face but I have to say utter shock was a good look on him. "That means..." I just nodded. He spun around and looked at the others. "We are going home." I shoved back on my helmet and drove off feeling bad for leaving Anna by herself. She hadn't been human in over one hundred years she was probably frightened beyond belief.

Anna sat quietly in a chair her feet dangling her little body slumped forward a lot. "Annabel?" Big gray eyes looked at me and she smiled holding up her bleeding hand. "I bleed Ken. Look." I grabbed a towel and clamped it over her hand panting heavily. "Anna what did you do?" She shrugged and looked down. "Ken I'm begging you to take care of me. Ken I don't know what is going to happen to me. I'm so scared." Sobs shook the small weak looking form. I felt so bad I wanted to cry.

Ran walked in fallowed by the others as I gently held Anna. Every one gave me a cute puzzled look. I felt a bit bad. "Ran she has no place to go. I can't leave her she is my friend she helped me. Please let her stay." He nodded looking confused. "No one leaves the house every one quickly take your showers and go to bed." There was no messing with Ran when he was in this mood so the others nodded and head to bed.

I lent Anna one of my goalie shirts. She looked really cute in all the bright colors and the sleeves just touching the floor. I hung her little gray dress up even though I wanted to destroy the ugly thing. She just stared at the bed for a long time not sure what to do. "My bed never looked like this." She shivered and silently walked over to me putting her small arms as far around me as she could just standing there. Omi called Nagi so Ran drove him over there to sleep so I could share a bed with Yohji. Anna was taking my room for the night until we decided on everything or until Kenji died which ever came first. "Ken please don't leave me. I'm so scared." I couldn't help but nod. "Alright just let me got tell Yotan." She clung on to me tighter so I picked her up and carried her to Yohji's room. Yohji was sprawled across his bed sound asleep and waking Yohji...well you had a better chance of waking the dead.

I sighed and took Anna back to my room and tucked her in as she snuggled next to me. She grew quiet after a few minuets her breathing slow and study. I sighed and slipped out of bed sneaking over to Ran's room and popping my head in. "Ran?" His eyes flashed in the dark as he rolled over and looked at me. I crept across his floor and slipped into bed with him. His arms were instantly around me the tight but gentle grip feeling safe. "What are we going to do?" The room was silent for a long time. "What ever you want Ken. I know Anna means a lot to you I can see it. I'm a little surprised Kenji isn't dead." I nodded and sighed snuggling into the warmth that was Ran.

I slipped in to a light slumber when a very high-pitched scream echoed through the hall. I was up and to my room as the screams continued. Ran, Yohji and Kenji weren't far behind me. Anna was on my bed screaming while things floated around my room and other strange things as well. I dashed to Anna and pulled her tightly in my arms as she continued to scream holing her head. I think some one called Schwartz because after ten minuets all four of them and Omi were standing in my room. Nagi managed to get the tings down and Schu helped Anna calming the poor girl down. Crawford looked at me for a second. "Sorry we were late Ken but Bradley and I were in the middle of something." I blinked at the tall German redhead.

Yohji shoved forward and looked at us. "What the hell happened?" Nagi looked up. "She had a level shift. If I am correct Annabel had powers before she died and now that she is once again human seven years of development caught up with her. It rarely happens but when sudden shifts occur like that they are very painful." All of us none physics blinked.

I was beat. Ran came over and lifted me up. "Lets all just go to sleep. Yohji you can share with Omi and Nagi. Crawford you can take Ken's room and I hope Schuldich and Farefello will all be staying with you." Crawford shot Ran a glare, which he matched perfectly then nodded shoving us all out and closing the door. Kenji smiled sheepishly and went in to Yohji's room giving up his room to Omi and Nagi. Ran took Annabel from me and carried her to the room me trailing behind. The three of us curled up together and quickly fell asleep.

I was awoken by much giggling and stomping around down stairs, I sighed and rolled over noticing Ran was gone. I groaned and pulled my ass out of the bed and more or less fell down the stairs when I reached them...ok I did fall down the stairs. Every one came rushing out of the kitchen and looked at me. Hay the good doctor was here. Farefello snickered. "Clumsy kitties hurt God." I just stop wondering after a while. Annabel came over and looked at me. "Are you harmed Daddy?" She is to dang cute when she uses big words or just sounds old. It's frightening when a six year old has a much larger vocabulary than you could ever have. "Yeah I'm fine." Dr. Mazaki was gently poking me and looking me over. "Ken I don't think you've been eating enough. You should be gaining weight much more quickly than you are." Always concerned for her one and only patient.

Ran came over and scooped me up and then sat with me in the kitchen on his lap. Hell not that I was going to complain but I needed food. Annabel came bounding over holding a very large plate of pancakes. "I made them for you Daddy!" I wanted to cry I was so happy. I don't think anything has ever tasted so good in all my life. Anna's pancakes were heaven, they were nice and fluffy but not under done or to sweet. I ate the whole plate and there were about twelve huge pancakes on it. I sighed and leaned against Ran as he gently stroked my belly. It felt a little odd sometimes but it was him so I didn't ask.

I was happily dozing off when the door behind me swung open. I jumped out of my skin and onto the floor looking up to dark hair and violet eyes of none other than Aya-chan. She smiled and came over and hugged me tightly. Maybe she didn't notice I was still in my boxers...wait I'm dating her bother she's seen me just out of the shower no towel my boxers weren't going to phase her. "Hay Aya-chan!" She smiled at me and shot the patented Fujimya death glare at her brother. "So good to see you Ken. You are really skinny." The snort the good doctor gave made me chuckle. Aya-can looked around her eyes stopping on Kenji for a second then on Cheisa and landing on Annabel. "There are some new faces here." I nodded. "I think you've met Kenji and the lovely lady by Yohji is his new girlfriend and Kenji's sister also my doctor Mazaki, Cheisa. Then the cute little girl is none other than Annabel Mai Lei-Andrews." Aya smiled and went over to Anna and hugged her.

Ran looked at me and I just shrugged. Annabel looked scared out of her mind. "She is so cute! She looks just like a little doll. Look at that hair! Ken is this one of your shirts? Oh my god she is so cute!" I couldn't help but smile as a big grin broke across Annabel's face. Aya was gently cooing and braiding Anna's hair. I took my spot back on Ran's lap. I sat and then almost jumped out of my skin a second time just now catching on to the fact Annabel called me daddy. I looked at Ran who I swear is a mind reader sometimes because he just smiled and nodded. I threw my arms around him kissing him deeply.

Aya stopped and looked at us for a long time then smiled. "I'm happy you two are back together." I smiled brightly as Annabel looked up at me grinning from ear to ear. She came over and hugged us tightly. "I have the best dad's ever." The looks we got were priceless. Aya-chan hugged us tightly. Annabel looked around and smiled. "I have a big family." We all giggled a little. "Well Annabel Mai Lei-Andrews-Hidaka-Fujimya what shall we do with you?" She grinned and hugged me tightly liking the new name even though it was the longest name in history.

Kenji stepped forward a little and smiled. "Oh guys I'm moving in with my sister so Omi your room is yours again." Cheisa threw her arm around Kenji and smiled. "Yup my little assassin brother is living with me." I've never seen a room go so deathly still so quickly. Cheisa smiled and looked at us all. "Yes I know you are all assassins. Well except Aya and Annabel. It is surprising what you boys say in your sleep. I knew a long time ago. I asked Manx about it and she told me the whole story. I've been working for Kritiker about as long as Kenji here has." I blinked rapidly and shook my head. Wow I should go back to bed or wake up. I pinched my self and realized it hurt. So I was awake. Wow when it rains it pours.


	14. comming to a close

Last chapter! hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...um yeah.  
So this is the last chapter of the story but I'm going to have an eplouge so please say tuned. also if you liked this fic i have another one in the works. Yes I work fast. But then again i don't sleep much and i get all my best ideas during my insomniea not like that word is spelled right but I think you know what I'm trying to say. So this fic got a little odd for me but i still love it. So for this being the first finished fic i have ever written i feel i did a nice job.......no not really no.

Any way enough of me I need to thank every one who has reviewed.

Chitoshiya no Tohma: Thank you so very much for sticking with me. It is for you and the few others who have stuck with this story that i finished it. So for you I hope you like the end even though it sucks and the epolouge will be up soon maybe tonight as i can't sleep who knows. Your rivews have always made me feel very special and want to continue so thank you so very very much. I don't know what I would do with out your undieing support. thank you bunches and bunches of tons for reviewing every time and actually taking the time to read this story. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rune Essence: I also have to thank you for sticking with this fac as long as you have even though you have wanted to kill Ran through most of it. I really don't know what to say to you that I haven't said except thank you for helping me keep on writing. I don't think I can ever thank you enough.

I really don't feel I can thank either of you enough. So Thank you, thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU so very very much. I couldn't have done it with out you.

* * *

The day was hectic Ken was running around with Aya and Annabel getting the little girls some new cloths. The fact that they came back with mainly pink frilly dresses and a very glum looking six year old didn't surprise me. They some how managed to get her into one of the dresses then Aya braided flowers into her hair. Good thing they were the flowers that were to old to sell any longer. I was dragged around by Omi who had me drive him ten different place then Kenji used me to help move and Ken was well Ken. I flopped down on my bed and sighed when suddenly there was a very loud thump fallowed by a very loud 'Ouch' how Ken can manage to be as graceful as a feline in assassin mode then as clumsy as a baby cow every other time is beyond me. If I had enough energy to get out of bed I would thank god for Annabel. "Daddy are you alright? Did you harm your self do you need me to call Aunt Cheisa?" She is really cute. I heard Ken mumble something and I assume he put Annabel to bed because it took him a while to come join me.

He flopped down next to me then crawled on top of me kissing me while unbuttoning my shirt. He the undid my shoes and had me striped to my boxers before I really knew what was going on...then again he always was good at getting my cloths off one way or another. I sighed as he striped and crawled in bed next to me kissing me lightly then flicking off the light. I was out as soon as the light was. It is very hard to stay asleep when a six year old and her teddy crawl into bed with you. I don't even want to know why she got a teddy bear. I knew it was Ken the man is a softy who unlike me can sleep like a brick the second he realizes there is no danger. I hate him sometimes. So here I am with a six year old who threatened me, and I know she could hurt me if she really wanted, curled on top of me her teddy bear's ear threatening to go up my nose. Life is just dandy. Some how through it all I manage to fall back asleep.

In the morning I was awoken by my alarm clock buzzing in my ear. If I didn't have to open the shop I would hack the stupid appliance into a billion tiny pieces. To bad Annabel beat me to it and made the thing explode. That got Ken awake and looking around. Annabel was still a sleep and looking very sweet curled between Ken and I there was only one problem she was between my Ken and I. Yes Ken is mine and I'm never going to let him go and screw who ever says I'm being a possessive jerk just because I'm jealous of a six year old who has been dead for a few hundred years. Ken smiled at me then looked at the alarm then Annabel shrugging and crawling over to me and snuggling under the covers on top of me. What is with people and being on top of me? When Aya used to sleep in my room when she was little she slept on top of me Ken sleeps on top of me most of the time and Annabel slept on top of me for most of the night. I don't like people sleeping on me...well I don't mind I'm just wondering.

I sighed and kissed his head deciding I'm too lazy to get out of bed and Omi can open the shop if he wants. Nagi is still over so they can open together and well, no never mind Yohji is never going to get out of bed unless Cheisa calls him and even then that is asking something. I snuggle into Ken loving the feeling of him even though being able to feel his ribs creeps me out a little I will live. The fan girls might not. Ken wants to come in to the store and well the fan girls haven't seen him in five months and well chaos will ensue. I sigh and drift off.

I'm awoken by several loud shrieks and Omi shouting. "Oh NO Ken-kun is very weak please don't do that!" I'm going to kill some one. Granted I do the stupidest thing ever I go in to the shop in my boxers to save my koi. Ken wasn't that bad off the girls were being gentle with him. As for me well let's just say I don't like making sure that my boxers are staying on. The only person I want removing my boxers or trying to remove my boxers is Ken and well my self but is my koi helping me no he is just sitting on his chair fully dressed laughing at me. If I weren't so worried about the fan girls molesting me I would be very angry.

Annabel to my rescue! She comes down wearing Ken's goalie shirt holding her teddy rubbing her big gray eyes. "Daddy?" The whole room stops and looks at the sweet little girl. "Daddy I had a bad dream." Now she looks like she is about to cry and all the girls are off of me and on her in a second. Ken smiles and helps me up and quickly shoves me in the back room. "Are you alright Ran?" I glare at him and I can tell he is trying to suppress a laugh. I sigh and kiss him running upstairs to go shower and get dressed.

When I come down fully clothed mind you, all the girls groan and mumble to them selves. I notice Ken and Annabel are gone and Omi is glaring at some girl who is practically groping Nagi. Ken comes down with Annabel in the ugliest pink dress I have ever seen in my life. Annabel stomps on Ken's foot and bolts up the stairs only to come down second later in a little red dress and cute little ruby slippers. Ken sighs and I wink at Annabel who gives me a smile. Omi has just lost his cool and pulled Nagi to himself. "Nagi is mine keep your hands off of him you little slut. NAGI IS MINE!" Beware Yaoi fan girls. Oh the horror. Thank god Yohji comes down to defuse the situation and the phone rings.

Ken lifts up the phone answering in his usual way the covers the receiver and looks at all the girls. "All of you shut the fuck up and get out now!" I've never seen the store clear so fast in my life. Now I know something is wrong. Ken is pale and he hands the phone over to me. "Aya this is Manx Kenji in an accident we need you four to come down to the hospital as soon as you can." I nod and look at the other faces in the shop. Every one knows and Yohji is out the door and into his car before I can stop him. I get the others in to my car and Ken looks at me. "Dr. Mazaki was on call last night when her brother came in." I'm lucky every one is buckled and Nagi and Annabel are telekinetic because I slam on the beaks and look at Ken. "That poor lady." Ken nods and glances back at Annabel who looks like she wants to crawl in a hole and die. Poor little Annabel she gets the only thing she wanted only to chance losing it all by letting one of us take her place.

I drive more slowly and park a good deal away. The five of us walk in to see a very broken doctor in Yohji's arms sobbing her heart out. We walk over and gently rub her back as Yohji holds her tightly and whispers softly to her trying to provide comfort. I pull Ken to me because I know he feels as bad as I do. Omi is hugging Nagi crying saying how he wishes he was nicer to Kenji sooner. I turn to find Annabel only to see a flash of red go out the door. Kenji can't die yet he still has so much a head of him but this is the way things were meant to be and nothing can change that. I sigh and look at the poor doctor who saw her brother come in. I can tell Yohji loves her and I just hope that will be enough for her as of now. Ken looks at me the looks around his eyes going wide in fear. "Where is Annabel?" I stand and we head out the door quickly telling Nagi where we are going. Why didn't I think to stop her before?

Ken and I are running around looking for our lost child. I don't know why I suddenly think that but Annabel is my daughter. We find her sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. We both sit down next to her and hug her close. She hugs Ken then me and smiles. "I was an orphan from the time I was three, I've wanted nothing more than to have a family but I can't take someone else's family away so I can have one. I love you both and I will visit often in your sleep." Next thing I know I am held to the bench as Annabel walks right into the middle of the street using her powers to hold Ken and I where we are as a speeding truck, I mean huge truck, comes right towards her. My mind is screaming at me to make it stop. She has a family and she is giving it up to save Kenji. The truck isn't slowing it's going to hit her she is going to die and give her world all up. I hear Ken screaming his head off.

Everything moves slower as the truck comes closer and closer to our child, my precious Annabel. Then the world speeds up again and there is a dark haired dark eyed man on the road holding Annabel. Ken and I move the second we are free and are over to the man and Annabel. The man is panting and holding her tightly. Next thing I know her and Ken are in my arms both crying. I sigh and look up at the man. "Its all ok everything will be fine we found someone else to take Anna's place. He is a kind old man with no family. Every thing will be fine." I blink and look at the man before me his eyes are black like the sea at night and his hair like a sky with no stars. "Who are you?" He smiles and nods to me as Ken looks up and gasps. "It's the god of death." I shiver and pull my family closer. Next thing I know the guy is gone and Omi and Nagi are next to us talking quickly pulling us off the ground. I look down to see Ken holding Annabel who is clinging on to his shirt tightly.

We go back into the hospital and Cheisa is smiling brightly. "Kenji is fine. He's alive." We all sigh and then Cheisa is up and looking us over. While Nagi is telling her what happened. I suck in a deep breath and hug Ken who is still holding Annabel refusing to let go of her. I sigh deeply and smile to my self. Every thing has come to an end. Kenji is safe, Yohji is happy with Cheisa, Omi has Nagi, Crawford has Schuldich and their child Farefello, and I have Ken, Annabel and Aya. My family is safe and we can all go back to living our normal lives. Every thing has finally come to a close from Ken's coma to now our new lives are just beginning for this chapter is over and done with.


	15. Epilogue

Yup this is the fianl chapter of this story for good though I'm milling over a sequial or something of the sort but as of now I'm working on my new fic which may or may not be posted depending on how i feel about it. I don't know. So here is a nice cute little ending to the story that is so filled with sap it makes me feel like gaging. but hay its cute and i think this story needs it after so much angst. I don't know why I write really long author's notes no one even reads them. so here I am rambling on and on well I'm done now go read the uber happy sappy ending.

* * *

Ran sat down pulling his lover into his lap. It was Christmas and Ken's birthday even though they were celebrating the latter a day late. Ken smiled and kissed his lover deeply then looked at their daughter. It had been a little over a year since everything had happened but the couldn't be happier. The brunet sighed and looked at the door as Annabel bounded over to answer it. Yohji, Kenji, and Cheisa all walked in giving Anna a quick hug and sat down on the couch.

There was a lovely tree in the center of the room decorated with ornaments and other various things such as ribbon and a few dolls. They didn't ask. Omi was asleep in a chair with Nagi seated in his lap also asleep. The two boys had worked the Christmas rush with help from a seven-year-old girl while Ken and Aya made dinner and other things. Yohji smiled at his wife and his brother-in-law. The three seemed happy together. Ken sighed as the door burst open allowing in Schuldich, Brad, and Farefello. Aya came in fallowing closely behind. Every one was now there in the living room of the Koneko. Ran smirked slightly and stood getting the dinner, which was nothing more than a bunch of finger foods. There was no way they were going to try and sit down for a nice dinner with a bouncy seven year old on her first Christmas and a bouncy 21-year-old soccer player. It wasn't going to happen.

A few people nibbled on the food as Schu woke up Nagi and Omi with help from Annabel. The two boys growled and yawned stretching only to curl back up into one another. The little silver haired seven-year-old girl looked about ready to burst. "Who should open up gifts first?" Cheisa asked spotting the girl who was now seated in her Aunt Aya's lap trying her best to be good. Ken smiled slightly. "Well I think if we don't let Annabel open one of her gifts soon she is going to explode." The whole group nodded in agreement. "Go on Annabel choose one to open." The girl nodded then stopped looking at her dads. "Daddy has to open on of his first because it's his birthday too." Ken smiled as Annabel brought him a perfectly wrapped box. He slowly opened it and found a nice digital camera. Grinning he kissed his daughter and his boyfriend. Getting ready to take tons of pictures.

Annabel looked around for one of her gifts stopping a few times and smiling fondly at the name printed on the bows. Yohji cleared his throat and looked at the little girl. "Annabel I didn't wrap mine so I might as well give it to you right now. The little girl bounded over to the lanky blond and smiled. A little red kitten appeared from behind Yohji's back electing a very high-pitched squeal from the small girl who then bounced up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you uncle Yohji! He's so cute! It's a little Abyssinian kitten!" Ran shot a death glare at the former playboy telling him the joke wasn't funny even though the rest of the room seemed to find it so. "I'm going to name him Kenken!" Ken rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter. "You can't be serious Annabel." The look his daughter gave him told them all she was dead set on the name and if they made her change it they would be in for a lot of trouble.

Every one else opened all of their gifts except for Ken who wanted to go very last because he was to busy taking pictures. Omi and Nagi got a lot of computer things while Yohji and Schuldich got a lot of cloths. Aya knitted every one a sweater. The two ladies got a lot of nice smelling things because the guys even though they were all pretty much gay had no clue what to buy. Farefello got knives and nifty things from Ireland. Brad and Ran got books and nerdy things as Ken called it. Annabel got several dolls and stuffed animals plus a soccer ball (guess who that was from). Though she really didn't care because she was playing with her kitten.

Yohji looked at his wife as the room quieted down. "Cheisa dear did I get a gift from you?" The brunet doctor shook her head. "Sorry honey it's going to be a little late by about seven and a half months." Every one went deadly quiet as the news sunk in. Yohji was still trying to get what it meant so Ken gave a helping hand. "Rock a my _baby _in the tree top." Yohji stood there stunned for several moments then hugged his wife. "I'm going to be a father!" Every one smiled and let the excitement die down before Ken started opening his gifts. He got cloths from Schu and Yohji. Farefello gave him the same thing he gave every one a very sharp knife...well he gave all three of the girls very nice necklaces. Brad gave him a certificate to a sports store, Aya gave him a knitted sweater, Omi and Nagi gave him things for his new camera including the promise of showing him how to use the computer program so he could print out the pictures. Kenji gave him a gift certificate to a clothing store. Annabel gave him more camera things (paid for by Ran.)

Ken looked at his koi at the redhead got up and then knelt in front of him opening a small velvet box that contained a simple gold wedding band. "Ken I love you more than any one. You are my soul mate. You have given me so much happiness and made me come out of my icy shell and be Ran. You have given me a family and a place to call home, I owe my life to you. Ken Hidaka will you do me the honor and become my husband?" Ken had Ran on the floor and was kissing him before the redhead knew what happened.

Every one went home after a few hours. Nagi and Omi were still curled together on the chair and Annabel was asleep on the floor with her kitten. Ran shook his head and finished picking up the wrapping paper. Ken looked at the two sleeping teens and smiled. "I'll take Nagi you take Omi." Ran nodded as Ken lifted the small brunet boy in his arms and waited for his koi to take the small blonde. Lucky for them the two teens had changed into their pajamas so they just set them in bed and covered them up. Ken went down and carefully retrieved his daughter as Ran grabbed her small kitten. Sleepy gray eyes looked at them as they got her ready for bed setting her kitten in her arms and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead which she half heartedly returned with a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Daddy I love you! Good night Ran I love you!" Ken and Ran smiled lightly turned off the light and headed to their own room.

Ken lay in bed his head on Ran's chest smiling happily as he reached for his lovers hand seeing his ring glint in the moon light just coming in through the window. "Merry Christmas Ran. I love you." The redhead kissed his koi and smiled. "Happy birthday Ken and merry Christmas. I love you." They kissed lazily and soon drifted off on to a sweet slumber holding one another all though out the night.


End file.
